The Lady's Maid
by Youkai no Yume
Summary: Haru wasn't sure she knew all the rules to being a Lady's Maid, but she was pretty sure that falling in love with the Baron was out of the question. Especially when said Baron happens to be her Mistress's fiance. AU. Haru/Baron/Louise
1. The Baron

**The Lady's Maid**

**By Youkai Yume**

* * *

**Author's Note: **It's been a very long time since I dove into fan fiction…and I never expected that "The Cat Returns" would be the category that I'd be writing for. And yet, when the plot bunnies strike…

This fic is AU: Alternate Universe from the movie. However, it will blend some elements from both "The Cat Returns" as well as it's prequel movie, "Whisper of the Heart".

All of the characters in this fic are cats, including our main heroin, Haru. God this must sound weird to people who have never seen this movie…WELL SEE IT! It's so adorable and lighthearted you find yourself having no choice but to like it.

ANYWAYS, this author's note is winding down to an end. Please enjoy and Review at the end!!

**Disclaimer: "**The Cat Returns" belong to Studio Ghibli, Aoi Hiiragi, and all other creators of this wonderful tale. I only borrow them for my own.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Baron**

"What do you think he's like, Haru?"

The girl in question looked up at her Mistress, who was gazing thoughtfully out the carriage window at the passing scenery. Despite her elegant demeanor, Haru could tell from years of being by her side that the noblewoman was nervous.

"If he's anything like the Cat King, you'd be in trouble. I'm only thankful that HE was one of a kind so as it stands, the Baron can't be too bad," she smiled, hoping to cheer her Mistress up. The Cat laughed lightly in return, only to have it fade off into a sigh.

"I only wish Father didn't decide my own engagement for me. I don't even know him…"

"I hate to break it to you, Milady…but I don't think he's going to marry you for your money."

It was no real secret that the Engel family was in the middle of financial trouble, and so despite being the daughter of a Viscount, it seemed a suitable match to marry her to the Baron who, while of lower class, had good wealth. Still, it saddened Haru somewhat to see a person used as a bargaining chip like that.

"Yes well…it certainly can't be for my appearance," the cat across her huffed. "After all, we don't even know what the other looks like!"

The Maid chuckled at this. "Maybe, but once he takes a good look at you, I'm pretty sure he'll realize that he got a nice bonus."

A blush stained her Mistress' face. "You flatter me, Haru."

Haru refrained from rolling her eyes. Louise Engel was by no means, a common cat. She had beautiful cream fur, almost white in the sunlight, and gentle green eyes that reminded Haru of the finest jade. Her carmine dress hung perfectly on her slender form, but Haru knew that her Mistress would look just as fine in a wrinkled paper bag.

"You know I'm not, Miss. That isn't to say that I'm all for this at all. You know how I feel about forced marriages."

Louise smiled sadly and touched Haru's hand with her own gloved one. "At least I know that having you with me will make it a little more bearable, my friend."

Their attention turned once more to the carriage window as a lavish mansion loomed in the distance. It wasn't as big as Louise's home, but it was modest enough and to Haru, still quite tasteful. Haru felt her Mistress tighten her hand around hers and squeezed back comfortingly. When the carriage at last came to a stop, and the door opened, Louise took a deep breath before stepping out.

Haru followed after, taking in the scene with wide eyes. On the front steps of the estate stood a crow that looked like it would be even larger than her…and an orange cat in a light gray suit and top hat. He held a cane in his hand, and stood with such a regal air that Haru knew right away that he was the Lord of the House.

The Baron.

"Greetings. Miss Louise Engel, I presume?" He took off his top hat and bowed as the two of them approached, taking Louise's hand for a courteous kiss before standing upright and smiling. "I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen. Welcome to my home."

"Thank you," Louise replied curtly, managing a small smile of her own. "I'm very pleased to meet you Baron. This is my Lady's Maid, and she will be staying with me."

Haru bowed, not looking up to meet the Baron's gaze.

"Of course. We're happy to have you both."

"I also want to express my gratitude for…for accepting our proposal of marriage," Louise added. Even though her voice was composed, Haru could still hear the hint of sadness from her Mistress' words.

"Please, we'll discuss the matter at dinner. But I'm sure you're tired from your long journey. Come, we'll show you to your rooms so you can get your well earned rest. Toto?" The Baron turned to the large crow beside him, who lifted his head in attention. "Please take Miss Engel's bags up to her room please."

The crow nodded, and Haru watched in wonder as it swooped over to take both their luggage into its' claws and fly up and disappear around the upper story of the mansion. Already she knew that this was going to be an interesting stay.

"Now then," the Baron placed his hat back atop his head and gestured to the front door. "Please, come in."

* * *

At dinner, Louise ate in meager bites, still feeling awkward and uncomfortable in her new setting, while Baron observed discreetly from across the table. Haru stood by Louise's side, ready to serve her at a moment's notice. The young maid felt the silence grow thicker, and looked back and forth between the Baron and her Mistress.

"Miss Engel, I believe I'm just going to get to the matter at hand," Baron started, placing down his fork. Louise looked up from her plate, waiting for him to continue. "As you know, our engagement was agreed upon for purely financial reasons. Your Father was a good friend of my Father and our union will ensure good stability in both stature and wealth."

Haru was surprised that he had been so blunt about the entire thing, not sure if the Baron was simply being honest or if he was being cruel to rub in the fact that this was every bit the business deal rather than a marriage. She looked over to see Louise just as equally surprised; her normally soft expression hardened.

"Yes," she supplied in a clipped tone.

"Then am I safe to assume that this was also done with no prior discussion with you nor without your consent?"

"…Yes."

Haru gripped the serving tray in her hands closer to her chest, not sure where this was headed. Baron straightened in his chair.

"Then might I suggest another proposal?"

"Another proposal?" Louise tilted her head to the side.

"To be honest, the purpose of my asking you here is not just to meet you, but for a trial courting period."

"Courting? What is there to court? Technically you are already my fiancé, Baron."

"Not yet," he said, "Not until you say so."

"…I don't understand."

"Well, I think it's fair that a woman should have a say in whoever she should marry," the gentleman began. "We're strangers after all, and don't know each other at all. I don't want the lady that is to be my wife feel unhappy or forced to be in a marriage that she does not want. Therefore, as a compromise we shall have a one month courting period in which we can get better acquainted. If you decide that you would still like to marry me than our engagement shall be official."

Louise took it all in, unprepared for his sudden proposition. "You're giving me a choice?"

"Yes," he nodded patiently.

"…And if I should decide that I don't want to marry you? What of my family?"

"We'll work something out," Baron assured. "Don't worry about the Engels' finances. Whether or not you decide to accept my proposal will not affect my decision to help the Viscount."

Haru watched as her Mistress considered the offer carefully. The Maid discreetly looked to the Baron, trying to find any kind of hidden motive or deceit behind his words. It could just be part of his charm to get her to trust him faster…but somehow she couldn't bring herself to see him as the lying type. Still, after her experience with cats in search of their mates, she was still wary. Haru had to admit however, that the trial courting period seemed like a good course of action. Louise would have nothing to lose.

After a moment, Louise nodded firmly. "Alright."

* * *

"What do you think of him NOW, Haru?"

Haru smiled a bit as she unlaced Louise's corset and helped her get into her nightgown. "I'll have to admit, he wasn't anything I expected, Miss."

"Yes," Louise agreed, moving to sit at the vanity table. "From what I've seen so far, he seems like a decent Gentleman."

"It's only been a day. We don't know that for sure yet," Haru remarked, folding the carmine dress neatly and bustling about the room, making sure all of her Mistress's items were unpacked and fit to her liking.

"You're so cynical Haru," Louise laughed. "It might not be as awful as I thought it would be. At least he's handsome!"

* * *

It was still slightly dark when Haru awoke, and for a moment, she wasn't sure if she was in her bed back at home, or her bed back at Engel Manor. When the sleep lifted from her eyes, she realized that she was in neither and remembered the engagement, the Baron, and the one month trial courting plan. Groaning, she slowly rolled out of bed and deftly put on her black maid's outfit.

If anyone had ever told her that she'd get used to waking up early in the morning, she would have told them to get their head checked. Now however…

With practiced hands, she tied the strings to her apron and gave herself the once over in the mirror. Being a Lady's Maid certainly taught her a thing or two about meticulousness and being prompt. At times though, she missed her old haphazard self. It certainly always made her mornings more interesting.

She pulled the curtains back, admiring the pink that stained the morning sky. "Okay," she breathed, "New day."

After closing the door quietly behind her, Haru began the task of finding the kitchen. Louise always liked her morning tea as soon as she got out of bed, and Haru didn't want to break the tradition. After about ten minutes of wandering aimlessly, and then asking a passing maid where said kitchen was, she finally arrived at her destination.

What she found when she opened the Kitchen doors left her stunned for a second.

"Hey Baron, looks like we got company," A large white cat gruffly commented as she entered. Sure enough, at the counter, pouring his own cup of tea stood the Baron, looking equally surprised to see Haru there.

"So we do. Good morning," the orange cat greeted cheerfully. "What brings you here so early?"

Haru quickly bowed in response and slowly approached the two of them. "Good morning Sir. I only wanted to prepare and bring my Mistress her morning tea when she wakes up. May I ask the same of you? Why you're up so early, I mean."

"Baron always comes to the Kitchen in the morning," the fat cat said as he resumed mixing some sort of batter in a bowl he was currently holding.

"How rude of me. This is Muta, the Head Chef of the house," Baron introduced, and the cat known as Muta grunted in response. "And yes, I do come here every morning to brew my own tea." He paused, studying her a bit, and Haru felt herself shift nervously under his gaze. "Would you like a cup?"

Her head snapped up in surprise. Did the Lord of the house just offer HER tea?

"Um…"

"I insist," he smiled, already pouring her a cup. "It's my own special blend too. It's a bit different every time, so I can't guarantee the flavor."

Haru looked blankly at the offered cup held out for her, still absorbing the fact that she was being served tea for once instead of the other way around. Snapping back to the present, she accepted the teacup and thanked the Baron quickly. It would be rude to turn it down after all.

She inhaled the scent and almost sighed in delight at how light and sweet it smelled. Tentatively bringing the cup to her lips Haru took a first sip. Large, hazel eyes widened in pleasant surprise.

"Wow, that's the best tea I've ever tasted."

Baron smiled, pleased. "Then you're lucky."

"If you don't mind, can I bring a batch up to my Mistress? I'm sure she'd love it."

"By all means."

"Just tastes like boiled grass to me," Muta commented in the background, while she began to set up a tray and cups for Louise. In the back of her mind, she expected the Baron to reprimand the chef for being rude. But when all that came out of it was a chuckle from the orange cat, she noted that the two must be good friends if he allowed such informal talk.

Haru felt like someone was watching her the entire time, and jumped back a little when she saw that the Baron was standing right beside her. He hadn't kept his emerald green eyes off of her since she arrived.

"Sir?" She squeaked.

"Forgive me. I didn't quite catch your name," he said gently.

Her name? What was it again? Oh yes…

"It's Haru…Yoshioka Haru."

Her Mistress was right. He really was quite handsome now that she got a good look at him for the first time. She quickly averted her gaze when she realized she was staring a bit too long.

"Yoshioka?" The Baron tested the name on his tongue. "You're a foreigner?"

Haru couldn't help but let out a wry chuckle at this. "Yeah, you can say that." Checking to see if she had the sugar and cream as well, Haru lifted the tray and curtsied once when she faced the two again. "If you'll please excuse me. It was nice meeting you, Muta," she turned to Baron, "and thank you for the tea, Sir."

As she exited the kitchen, she almost smiled when she heard the smooth voice say: "Please Miss Haru, just call me Baron."

Who knows? Perhaps he'd be a worthy man for her Mistress after all.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Author's Note: **A Lady's Maid is a personal maid that attends to the Lady of the House. She follows her everywhere, is expected to wait up for her at public functions, dresses, grooms, and serves her. It is higher than the position of a regular maid, but is lower than the position of being the Lady's Companion. The hours can be grueling, but the Lady's Maid gets her own small, private room from the other household maids.  
**  
**How was the first chapter? Too boring? Too fast? Crazy zombies? Banana pudding?

I hope that despite it's not too confusing, and everyone gets the general idea of this alternate universe. For those of you who don't know, Louise was a cat doll that was Baron's fiancé in "Whisper of the Heart". The two were separated and were never reunited. THIS IS A HARU/BARON FIC! But I decided to incorporate Louise into this story, because gosh… I love "Love Triangles."

Their location? Still somewhere in the Cat Kingdom, except a little bit more Victorian themed. This is what happens when I go through rereading my manga collection… Heavily influenced by "Emma: A Victorian Romance." (Watch the anime...subliminalmessage)

This story is planned out for once, on post it notes, little manga like sketches, and random pieces of printing paper… so I will definitely be updating frequently and finishing it.

Anyways, please tell me your thoughts! **REVIEW!!** It's the only thing I ask in return for the sweat and blood! THE SWEAT AND BLOOD I SAY!!

**PRESS**

**THIS**

**BUTTON**

**V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
**


	2. The Maid

**The Lady's Maid**

**By Youkai Yume**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Shock! I'm updating so quickly! It must mean that I'm inspired, lol. Having a nice outline helps too. Thank you to those who reviewed. Do me a favor and do it again once you're finished with this chapter? sparkly eyes

**Disclaimer: **Exactly the same as it was last chapter…only worded differently.

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Maid**

The streets seemed to be especially busy that afternoon, as Baron strolled down the sidewalk with Louise Engel clinging shyly to his arm. It was their first outing, after all. He would have chuckled in amusement, if it weren't for the fact that he himself felt terribly awkward about the situation as well. He was only glad that she seemed to be more interested in the shops and boutiques to notice.

Behind them trailed Louise's loyal maid, the one that had introduced herself earlier as Yoshioka Haru. She walked a safe distance from them, close enough to aid her Mistress should she need it, and far enough to give both her and Baron some privacy. He glanced backward briefly, making sure they didn't lose her in the crowd.

She was wearing a plain, dark dress more suitable for going out instead of her usual maid uniform, with a matching cloak and hat. Compared to Louise, who was now wearing a light periwinkle gown with fine lace and fabric, Haru looked like she would blend right into the background.

"You live near such a quaint town, Baron."

Louise's soft voice averted his attention from the maid and he nodded down at the young lady smiling on his arm. "Yes, it's charming, isn't it? But I'm sure that compared to where you live, it's nothing special."

"Perhaps not as big or grand, no…" the noblewoman said with a touch of melancholy. "But somehow, it doesn't feel as warm and inviting as it does here. Maybe it's because this town is so small, and everyone is acquainted with one another that it feels more welcoming than the big city."

"I've never thought of it that way," Baron admitted.

"Oh, look, what interesting hats!" She brightened, pointing at a modest shop called 'Hatter's'. "Can we?"

Baron nodded and let Louise lead them to the shop. Once inside, she let go of his arm and immediately began browsing the items on display. The shelves were lined not only with hats, but various hair accessories, combs, and scarves as well. The store owner, a young girl, stepped out from behind the counter, smiling at her customers. If there was one word Baron could describe her, it would be mousy…if a cat could ever be called that.

"Nice to see you again, Baron. Here for a new top hat already?"

He chuckled at this, and shook his head. "Not this time, Miss Hatter. Miss Engel is the one who will be perusing your work today."

"A lady friend? That's a surprise," She smiled.

"Is this all your work? They're all so exquisite, I can't decide which one I like better," Louise gushed, causing the young Hatter girl to blush at the compliment before walking over to help her try on the hats. Baron decided then that Louise must have a weakness for hats.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Haru looking curiously around the shop as well. Though, her own interest was in the accessories section. Seeing that Louise was otherwise, occupied trying on as many hats as she can, he made his way over to the maid.

Her hazel eyes seemed to be lost in a daze as she stared at a comb in her hand. It was beautiful, designed to look like blossoms on top with little strings of white and pink beads. Simple, yet elegant.

"That one's very nice," he commented, causing her to jump in surprise at his voice. He seemed to do that to her a lot…

"Oh, yeah… isn't it pretty?" She held it out for him to see. "It reminds me of the cherry blossom trees back where I come from. They should be in bloom around this time of year," she said with a note of wistfulness in her words.

"Cherry blossom trees? I didn't even know cherry blossom trees grew anywhere in the Cat Kingdom."

"Hmmm," Haru smiled, still seemingly dazed. "Well back home, there's a really huge one in a park close to my house…and people come far and wide just to see it every year."

Baron was about to ask more, intrigued when he heard a "I'll take it!" from across the room.

Louise had finally picked out a hat. From the way she was coddling all of them, he half expected her to buy the whole wall. She was just about to reach into her own purse and pay Miss Hatter as she wrapped it up before Baron stepped in.

"Please, allow me," and he put down his own money.

"Oh, Baron I couldn't possibly…" Louise floundered.

"Think nothing of it. Consider it a gift."

The cream cat blushed, fingering her purse nervously. "Thank you, Baron," she said finally.

"Will that be all?" Miss Hatter asked. Baron eyed the package for a second, and then, without really knowing why, he went over to where Haru stood and plucked the comb from her hands.

"Can you please wrap this up as well?"

"Ah, no! Please don't!" Haru protested, reaching out to take the comb back from him. He looked at her, his eyes gentle.

"Come now, it's no trouble at all and I insist."

"You're very generous, but I can't accept it…won't."

Baron was surprised at how firmly she stood her ground, "I'm sure your Mistress won't mind. Will you Miss Louise?"

Louise only sighed, an amused look on her fine features. "Not at all, but good luck Baron. I've been trying to buy her pretty dresses and finery for years. If you manage it, please tell me so I can take notes."

Haru seemed to flush slightly in embarrassment. "I'm fine, really. Besides…what use does a maid have for things like that?" She carefully placed the comb back where she found it and went to take the hat box all wrapped up on the counter. "But I appreciate it, Sir."

"If you say so," Baron nodded, deciding to let it go as they all left the shop. He tipped his hat to the young shop owner, offered his arm once more to Louise, and walked out with Haru dutifully following behind, carrying her Mistress's new purchase.

A little ways down the block and a couple of shops later, a low grumbling could be heard and Baron looked amusedly down at Louise, who covered her stomach in humiliation.

"Sorry," she laughed nervously. "I'm afraid I'm not making a very good impression…"

"Don't be silly, Miss Louise. It IS about time for lunch after all. Besides, there's a new bakery shop that just opened around the corner that I've been meaning to try out. Shall we have a look?"

They only went for about a couple of feet before both realized the absence of Haru's footsteps that always fell behind them. Baron and Louise turned around to see that the Maid had not moved from her spot. Instead she was looking out onto the street with a worried expression.

"Haru? Come now, we're leaving…whatever are you staring at?" Louise called out.

When she said nothing, Baron followed the line of her gaze, his eyes resting on a young kitten that had ran out onto the street after his ball. Halfway through, he tripped and fell, scraping his knee and began to cry.

"Oh dear," Louise whispered, and Baron too felt the stirring of dread rising in his chest.

"I have a bad feeling about this," he muttered under his breath.

Across the street, the Mother cat was calling for her kitten to hurry across, her arms full with another child. Her voice grew frantic suddenly, and he could see why. Just mere yards away, a carriage was fast approaching, the driver a bit preoccupied talking to his passengers to notice. By the time he saw the child in the middle of the road, it was too late to stop in time.

"Oh no!" Louise gasped, and Baron pushed Louise aside, his feet already preparing to spring into action. He stopped in his tracks when a black figure moved past him, and it didn't register into his mind until he heard the clatter of boxes and bags onto the cobble path that he realized Haru had beat him to the punch.

"HARU DON'T!!" The Cat beside him cried desperately.

Baron felt his heart stop for a what seemed like an eternity as Haru sped across the street. The sound of the carriage trying to screech to a halt and screams from both sides seemed to blend together until he wasn't sure which was which. In one swift move, Haru swept the child into her arms and threw herself onto the other side of the road; the carriage missed the flutter of her dress by mere centimeters and swerved away.

The next thing they knew, there was a loud crash, a tumble of fruit as it fell from their respective stands, and a flurry of people crowding around the girl and child.

"Miss Haru!" Baron called out, trying to push past the growing number of people to get to the Maid. Louise followed closely at his heels, calling just as frantically.

"Oooow…" He heard her groan when he finally reached her. She made quite the sight, sprawled haphazardly amongst a pile of oranges while the kitten child still clung tightly to her form.

"Miss Haru, are you alright?" he panted, kneeling beside her and checking her body for any injuries or broken bones.

"I think I broke my butt," she moaned, and he smiled in relief. She must be unscathed if she was joking about it.

"My Baby!" The Mother of the kitten ran up to them and took the child into her arms. His little sister cried loudly as she clung to her very traumatized, but otherwise unharmed brother. "Oh, thank you! Thank you, Miss! How can I ever repay you?" she sobbed, wanting to embrace the girl that saved her son but not knowing how to do so without letting go of her children.

"It's okay," Haru assured. "You don't have to thank me, I'm just glad that he's not hurt."

Baron smiled, his entire being washed over with complete admiration for the Maid. He had never seen such an act of bravery! He could hardly believe that Haru risked her life to save a complete stranger, and would have lost it had she been a split second later. Yet, despite all that, she asked for no reward. He put a hand to his chest and realized that his heart was still beating wildly from the experience.

"HARU!"

Before Haru could even get up, Louise had thrown herself onto her Maid and hugged her tightly. "Oh, you foolish, foolish girl! I can't believe you did that! You had me scared to death!"

Baron watched as Haru slowly embraced her Mistress back with shaky arms. "I'm sorry, Milady." Then, a second later… "Are all the bags and boxes okay?"

"The bags and--! How could even think about that?! I thought you were going to die!" Louise seemed unable to hold back her tears of concern and held her Maid closer. Haru tried her best to assure her Mistress that she was okay before noticing the mess that she made when she crashed into the fruit stands.

"Oh…crap…"

"I'll pay for the damages," Baron offered the shopkeeper.

"Oh, it's fine. I'm just relieved that the little Missy is alright. I've never seen such a heroic display!" The old Cat said.

As Baron helped Haru and Louise up, who seemed to be terrified of letting her maid go, he carefully inspected the young girl once more with his eyes to make sure she had nothing bleeding or broken.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Did I mention that I think I broke my butt?" Haru laughed, not quite believing what had transpired either. "Yes, I'm fine. I do hope that that little kitten isn't related to the royal family in any way though."

"…Why ever would you be worried about something like that?" He asked. Haru only shrugged.

"Oh…no reason, Sir."

* * *

The young Maid had put up quite a fight that evening as they sat down for tea. Baron resisted a smile from curling his lips as Louise tried to get her personal attendant to take the rest of the day off. Needless to say, it was the first time that he had ever seen a servant turn down a chance for a break.

"Miss, I'm fine!" Haru said, her voice just short of turning into a whine. "I can still work, don't worry about me!"

"Haru, as your friend I'm asking you to please go rest and take it easy. But if you keep this up I'm going to have to order you to do so as your Mistress!" Louise huffed, and the Maid could only stand there with her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

Baron could clearly see the conflict in the girl's eyes. She wanted to argue for her right to stay some more, but didn't want to push it further and risk embarrassing her Mistress.

"I think that's a good idea, Miss Haru," Baron supplied and DID smile when she looked at him as if he had stabbed her in the back. "You've had a very trying day and deserve a good rest. I think Miss Louise can handle herself without you for one night."

Now with both of the nobles against her, Haru had no choice but to give in. Her shoulders visibly slumped and she nodded despondently. "As you wish, Milady," she sighed. "If you need anything…just…call me…"

With that, she basically plodded out of the parlor. Baron kept his eyes on her back until he was sure she left the room before focusing them once again on the Cat sitting across from him.

"Wherever did you find such a remarkable Maid?"

Louise's looked down into the swirling liquid in her teacup, a sad smile gracing her features. "Find is the correct word, Baron. She was sixteen-years-old when I found her in our Gardens. Apparently she had gotten lost and tried to find a place to sleep for the night. You should have seen her, Baron. She looked so beat up and dirty; her body was so thin too! Like she hadn't eaten in days.

"I begged my Father to take her in and he agreed to do so if we trained her to be a maid." The Lady closed her eyes, as if to call back old memories. "It was difficult at first, because she would speak to no one but myself. She didn't seem to trust anyone enough to talk to them. For a very long time, everyone in the household except for me thought she was a mute. It took a while, but eventually she opened up, albeit still wary of other people. For that reason, it was decided that she would become my personal Maid."

Baron frowned, sympathy and respect bubbled in his chest for the young girl. It seemed like Haru had been through many hardships, and yet held a strong determination to live, if the courageous young woman he saw to day was any indication. "Well, she certainly doesn't have a problem expressing her feelings now," he noted, and Louise chuckled in turn.

"Yes, and for that I'm glad." Louise's jade eyes wandered over to the window, where the sun was setting and Baron found himself admiring the sunset as well. "You know…Haru's been with me for three years now, and yet the only thing I know about her is that before we met, she worked in the Cat King's Palace and escaped."

"The Palace?" Baron lifted a brow at this, "So she's from the Kingdom's Capital then…" Did Haru lie about being a foreigner?

Louise seemed thoughtful for a moment before shaking her head. "She didn't say so, but somehow I don't believe that she is."

"I see," he said quietly, his green eyes unfocused as he grew more and more intrigued. One thing was sure though. Yoshioka Haru was no ordinary maid.

* * *

"I thought there was something familiar about the Chicky," Muta grinned after Baron briefly told the Chef what he heard when he visited the kitchens for a late night snack. The Noble looked up in surprise at the large cat, his eyes curious.

"You mean you know her Muta?"

"Not personally," Muta grunted, sitting back in one of the kitchen chairs and scratching his chin. "It could just be a coincidence, but three years ago, there was this big commotion in the Capital City. The King was sending out guards and Wanted notices, searching for his intended bride that had escaped the palace."

Baron swallowed his angel food cake, shaking his head. "Yes, I do remember that incident. Some of the King's messengers came all the way out here to make the announcement as well. The whole thing was stopped though, shortly after Prince Lune took the throne. You don't think Miss Haru was the cat they were looking for, do you? Miss Louise said that she was a worker, not a princess."

Muta shrugged. "Who knows? But think about it. You really think she'd want to go around telling people she's a Princess? She'd get caught by the King faster than the Birdbrain goes for the worm. She's trying to get AWAY from the palace, after all."

"Hmmm, I suppose you have a point," the orange cat agreed, his green eyes narrowed in thought. The stories and dates seem to match up too perfectly just to be mere coincidence.

Muta leaned closer to Baron, a mischievous glint in his eye. "But that's not the interesting part," he continued. "It was rumored that the King snatched his new Queen-to-be from the Human World."

"You mean he went to the Human world and kidnapped some unwilling cat against her will? How disgraceful…" Baron frowned.

Muta's grin grew even wider. "Who said anything about the King kidnapping a cat? How many cats do you see in the Cat Kingdom OR the Human World that has long hair on their heads like Haru?"

He took in the words carefully, and his green eyes widened in shock and revelation. He barely heard Muta guffawing in the background.

* * *

Down in the servant's quarters, a Maid sat on the floor of her room, holding in her lap a parcel that she had pulled out from under her bed. With careful fingers, she untied the string and unwrapped it, as if the contents itself were made of glass.

A bittersweet smile graced her lips as she held up the blue and white articles of clothing in front of her. Her school uniform…she hadn't worn it since she was brought here to the Cat Kingdom. Her Mistress had seen it before, and told her she should throw it out in favor of newer, prettier clothes. But she couldn't bear to part with them. Bringing the uniform to her chest, she closed her eyes and remembered what it was like to wear them. She had to see it once in a while, to remind herself.

It was the only thing Haru had left that told her she had once been human.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Author's Note: **YES that Hatter's Hat Shop is from Howl's Moving Castle, and Miss Hatter is Sophie. Just picture her with cat ears. A little Ghibli cameo. Watch out for them. There might be more little surprise guest cameos.

Second chapter DONE! Hope you're still intrigued. More to come! Very soon if this splurge of inspiration doesn't slow down. I'm having so much fun with this Maid concept…

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!**

**PRESS**

**THIS**

**BUTTON**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. The Dandelion

**The Lady's Maid**

**By Youkai Yume**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I've got a question from the last chapter, to elaborate more about the appearances of the Cats in this fic. For example if they're more like regular cats ore more like half cats like Baron and Louise with fingers and feet, etc. So let's take the time to make some things clear:

This is an alternate universe from the movie, including the Cat Kingdom. As you may have guessed by now, this Cat Kingdom expands a lot further than just a castle and fields of meadows. There are cities, and towns, and villages and bridges with automobiles and trolleys, etc. Even the architecture is more Victorian themed than it is er…Cat themed. In addition, they also experience daylight as well as night instead of just noon, as you may have gathered from previous chapters.

In other words. The Cat Kingdom in this Universe exists parallel to our world except in a more Victorian themed setting.

As such, the Cats are more half cat in their appearance (I've established that both Baron and Louise are born and raised in the Cat Kingdom and it would be strange if they were the only ones to bear this half cat resemblance), and wear clothing like regular people.

I know, very elaborate, but it all has a point I promise. I hope that's not too confusing, and more will be explained and revealed as we go along the story. But for now, it might give you a better visual of this Alternate Universe.

**Disclaimer: **None of them are mine. Duh.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Dandelion**

It had been almost a week since she and her Mistress came to the Von Gikkingen Estate, and Haru was surprised that she was beginning to get used to life and routine here rather quickly. So she was a little thrown off when she entered the Kitchen one morning, expecting to see Baron there making his own tea while Muta made breakfast, and instead saw that one person was missing.

"Morning Chicky." Muta smiled from his place at the stove, the smell of pancakes fresh in the air.

"Hey, Muta. Where's the Baron?" She asked, looking around the kitchen as if expecting him to be hiding in the corner somewhere.

"Left already. He's up in his study busy doing some work I think."

Haru watched as he flipped the pancake, catching it expertly in his pan. "That's too bad. I was looking forward to the newest tea blend this morning."

"Then you're in luck." the Chef motioned his head to the counter, and sure enough there was a steaming pot already made out for her. "Baron made sure he made a batch for you and your Lady."

"How considerate of him," Haru smiled, opening the lid of the pot to inhale the tea's sweet scent. "Mmm, smells good."

Just as she was finished setting up the tea tray for her Mistress, a plate of pancakes was shoved under her nose.

"Here, eat it while it's hot," Muta said.

"For me? You don't have to do that, I'll just eat breakfast later with the rest of the servants."

"It's got blueberries," he tempted in a singsong voice, waving the plate under her nose until Haru was sure her mouth was watering. Looking at the clock mounted on the kitchen wall and then back at Muta she sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But just one plate. Miss Louise will be waking up soon." She took the plate gingerly with a warm 'thanks' and settled herself at the kitchen table which was already prepared with bowls of fruit and syrup. Muta sat himself across from her with his own plate, though its stack was considerably taller than her own.

"Itadakimasu," she muttered under her breath mostly out of habit. A lot of cats didn't really understand why she said the phrase before eating, but she couldn't really help herself. While she took a forkful into her mouth, she didn't notice Muta's ear twitch, the words he caught from the girl bringing an amused smile on his lips.

"Yum. Now THAT'S a pancake," she cooed. It had been a very long time since she ate something in this world without it being fish flavored or something of the like.

"You better believe it!"

Haru smiled pleasantly at the chef, who currently looked like he was swallowing his stack of pancakes whole. "You're being awfully nice to me today," she said, resting her chin on her hand. Muta gulped thickly before giving the Maid a lopsided grin.

"Why not? I like you, Chicky. We both have a lot in common."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow, "Such as?"

"We both have the same tastes in pancakes for one."

"True," Haru giggled."And we're both fugitives for another," he resisted a laugh from escaping as she almost choked on a blueberry. "Your Miss mentioned to Baron that you ran away from the Capital. That makes two of us."

Haru's eyes widened, suddenly more interested with what the Chef had to say than her breakfast. "Why? What did you do?"

An evil glint sparked his eyes and Haru almost shuddered at the mischievous grin that curled his lips. "Let's just say that it took the Cat Kingdom ten years to fully replenish all the fish in their river."

"No Way!" The Maid gasped, "Don't tell me YOU'RE Renaldo Moon! The Fat Cat that showed up out of nowhere and ate ALL the fish!"

"Didn't get Fat by accident you know," he laughed, almost proud as he patted his huge stomach under the white chef uniform. "So you've heard of me, eh?"

"Are you kidding? You're so notorious that your story has been painted on the Palace walls as a part of their history."

"I got my own mural? How nice of them," he leaned back in his chair, still smirking.

"Does Baron know that he's housing an ex-Criminal?" She questioned.

"Sure he does. He turns the other cheek is all." He leaned closer to her, serious all of a sudden. "What about your Mistress? Does she know she has an ex-Princess for a Maid?"

Haru's smile fell from her face immediately and hardened, but it didn't stop the Cat in front of her from breaking into laughter.

"Don't look at me like that, Kid. It wasn't hard to figure out. You're famous yourself, you know? You're just lucky that once Prince Lune became King he called off the whole search or you would have been caught. As it is now, everyone's pretty much forgotten about the whole entire thing…"

She visibly relaxed, gazing down at her half eaten plate. "That makes me feel better."

"You know…" Muta continued, his voice growing softer. "There's one more thing we both have in common."

Haru's ears perked up, looking the white cat straight in the eye.

"We both came from the Human world."

If Haru was thrown off by what he had said before, she was in complete shock now. "H-How did you--?"

He shrugged, amused. "Actually I wasn't sure. But I am now."

Haru blushed, slightly upset that she had given herself away but shook it off in favor of a bigger interest. "You mean you were a human too?" She whispered, afraid that someone might hear.

"Nah. I used to be a Stray Cat living on the streets before I came here," he saw her sigh in disappointment and placed a hand on her shoulder. "But I know how different it is here than it is back home, so I understand how hard it must have been for you, Kid."

Haru gave him a small smile, touched at his unspoken offer of confidence. He quickly took his hand off of her shoulder and busied himself with the plates, trying to hide the slight pink on his cheeks. For a moment it made her want to hug his squishy belly. "Thank you Muta. That means a lot."

"Hey, us Ex-Cons gotta stick together, right?"

"Right!" Haru laughed feeling strangely happy as she helped him clean up before taking the tray up to her Mistress.

* * *

"It's such a nice day today," Louise commented as she stood on the patio, looking out onto the gardens. Haru approached her Mistress. She had just finished taking away their afternoon lunch which Haru had served only for one.

"Yes, it's a shame that the Baron couldn't join us," Haru said, noticing the way her Mistress's shoulders visibly slumped at the mention of the Lord of the House. Baron had been locked in his study all day, apparently still poring over paperwork and documents. She and Louise had been left to their own devices and even the Maid had to admit that she had gotten used to having the Nobleman always with them. Haru almost smiled knowingly at how obviously saddened her Mistress seemed at the Baron's absence.

"Come, Miss. The day's still young. How about we take a stroll through the Gardens?" Haru suggested, handing her Mistress a sun hat.

"An excellent suggestion, Miss Haru."

Both women turned their heads at the sound of the familiar smooth voice. Baron walked up to them dressed casually in his red vest and white slacks, his usual charming smile in place.

"Baron! I thought you were going to be busy for the rest of the day," Louise exclaimed, though Haru could hear the slight change in her voice when she laid eyes on him.

"Well, I decided to take a small break. I think if I stared at that ominous stack of papers a second longer it would have eaten me alive." He held out his arm which Louise gladly took. "Shall we then?"

Haru fell into step behind them, making sure to keep the respected distance. She instead turned her attention to the rows of flowers. She had never seen so many and so tastefully planted and arranged. Violets, roses, lilies…some she didn't even know the name for. She felt herself a bit envious of Baron's garden. Growing up, she was only allowed a little small window garden, and it seemed she had a lack of a green thumb as her Mother put it, for anything that she planted never lasted past their sprout phase.

"That's a lovely brooch, Miss Louise. Is it new?"

Haru snapped her eyes back to the couple ahead of her, who had both now stopped in front of a gardenia bush. She didn't have to look to know what Baron was talking about. Her Mistress lightly touched the butterfly brooch that was pinned just over her heart and smiled fondly. It was gold, with brilliant stones embedded into its' wings the color of sapphires.

"Ah, no. This is actually quite old. A family heirloom as a matter of fact. It was given to me by my Mother, and her Mother gave it to her, and so on. I always keep it close. It's one of the only things I have left of her." Louise's voice grew quiet and Baron bowed his head in respect.

"I'm sorry," he comforted.

"It's alright," she shook her head. "I wish she could see your Garden though. Especially your gardenias," Louise brought a delicate gloved hand to cup the white flower in her palm. "They're beautiful."

"Thank you. Our Gardener does an excellent job planting and maintaining them. Are they a personal favorite, Miss Louise?"

"Yes," she nodded, and blushed when he gave her a kind smile in return.

"Then I shall have some cut and put in a vase in your room for you."

Haru almost giggled at the obvious red that stained her Mistress's fur now. She had been waiting for flowers to come into the courting ritual sometime or another. She gave a mental sigh in her head, secretly lamenting that she had never gotten flowers from a boy before, and she was pretty sure a ring pop that some random boy offered her in Kindergarten didn't count either.

"What about you, Miss Haru?"

"Huh?" The Maid blinked, realizing that the Baron had directed the question at herself. "Uh, I never thought about it…" she placed a finger to her lip to ponder briefly. "Maybe…dandelions?"

Her Mistress let out a light giggle at that, "Oh, Haru! That's a weed, not a flower!"

"It is?" Haru replied sheepishly.

"Interesting choice," Baron said, looking at her curiously. "Why a dandelion?"

"When I was little I used to pick them all the time. My Mom told me that if you could blow all the seeds away in one breath that your wish would come true," she explained, and almost laughed when she realized now that she was only helping the spread of more weeds…

"Yes…a very wistful notion, full of hope," Baron observed, and leaned down a bit closer to Haru with a gentle expression in his handsome green eyes. "And yet strong and persistent even under the most harsh of conditions."

Haru felt her breath catch in her throat and looked away immediately when the Baron moved back.

"I regret to say that as much as I would like to spend the rest of the day in your company, I must finish up my work. If you'll excuse me Miss Louise," the orange cat bowed and brought her hand to his lips in a polite parting kiss. "Miss Haru," he nodded to the Maid before making his way back inside.

Louise sighed in a melancholy fashion at his abrupt departure before motioning for Haru to finish strolling the Gardens with her. Haru watched Baron's back as he left, unaware of the light blush that had crept upon her face.

* * *

It was getting dark, fast when her Mistress decided to retire for the day. Dinner had been quiet, as Baron once again, chose to eat in his room and finish up the last of his work instead of coming down. He had sent his deepest apologies for it. Haru prepared the bed and pulled out Louise's nightgown before turning to help the Noblewoman out of her dark blue dress.

She saw Louise by the dresser, looking into the mirror, but noticed that something was wrong. She was frantically patting her dress, then spun around in a circle while looking on the floor and then began peering under the tables and furniture, before finally pacing the room.

"Miss?"

"It's gone, Haru!" Louise cried, "My butterfly brooch! I can't find it anywhere!"

"What?" Haru's brows knit in worry and she immediately looked quickly around the room herself before going over to her Mistress who was sitting defeated on the bed. "What am I to do? Where could I have dropped it?" she whispered.

"Let's not worry over nothing," Haru said soothingly. "There's only so many places it could be."

"Oh, Haru I MUST go search for it!" And she stood up to do just that before her Maid took a hold of her arm.

"It's late, Miss. You should get some sleep."

"How can I possibly sleep when I'm so wrought with worry?"

"I'll search the Manor for it," Haru offered, smiling comfortingly at her Mistress. "I'm sure it'll turn up."

"But what if it's not in the Manor? What if I dropped my Mother's brooch somewhere in the Gardens?"

"Even if that were the case, it's much too dark to see anything," she explained, touching Louise's shoulder as she sunk even further into the mattress. "If it IS in the Garden, we'll search for it together first thing in the morning, okay?"

Finally, her Mistress relented and smiled weakly at Haru, covering the hand that was still perched on her shoulder gratefully.

"You're right, of course. Thank you, Haru."

Not another word was spoken about it the entire time Haru helped her get ready for bed. When Louise finally closed her eyes in sleep her face was still fixed in a worried expression.

* * *

Haru carefully retraced their steps for the day, and so far she had checked the hallways, dining room, parlor, and library. She even asked the household servants if they had seen anything. All had come up empty, and Haru knew there was only one place left to look: The Garden.

It was much to dark to search for it, she knew. She had even said so to her Mistress herself. But the more she thought about the distressed look on Louise's face the more her resolve hardened. Taking a lantern from the kitchen, she exited the back door as quietly as possible; the night air crisp on her fur.

* * *

It was around midnight when Baron signed the last of his papers and put down his pen. With a triumphant grin he stretched languidly in his large chair, feeling accomplished and tired. He reached out to turn off his lamp and go retire for the night when he heard a loud 'Tap. Tap. Tap.' on glass.

Blinking in confusion, Baron made his way over to the large window, wondering who it could be in the middle of the night.

"Toto?" He inquired, surprised to see the crow there and on top of which, he was almost completely drenched. When had it begun to rain? It had been perfectly clear today, not a cloud in sight… "You're soaking wet! Don't tell me you have a message for me at this hour…"

The bird ruffled his feathers a bit, trying to get some of the water off of his body. "No. But I think you'd better have a look outside, Baron."

The Noble followed the line of Toto's gesture, grasping the frame of his window as he peered to the gardens below. He could hardly make anything out except for a faint, flickering light that looked like it was coming from a lantern. The weak orange glow illuminated a dark figure amongst the flowers.

Baron's green eyes widened when he recognized the slender form.

"What in the world is she doing out there?"

* * *

"Not over here either…" Haru muttered under her breath as she moved away from the chrysanthemums. So far, she had gone through about half of the garden and there wasn't a even a single glimmer to hint the maid of where the Brooch might be. She made sure to be extra careful in her search to leave the flowers as undisturbed as possible.

It wasn't so bad at first. The night was still and the cold air wasn't so bad. She didn't even mind the pains in her lower back from crouching over for so long or the dirt that peppered the hem of her dress. But she nearly wanted to bash her head against the begonias when she felt the first few droplets of rain.

'And it had been such a nice day too,' Haru mentally groaned. But now she knew she had to find the brooch more than ever. The rain might bury the thing deep in mud and she'd never find it even in the daylight. Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, she was drenched in complete darkness. Her lantern had just gone out.

"Wonderful. Thank you, God. My night is now complete…" she sniffed, trying her best not to shiver as the rain soaked through her dress and fur.

She blinked through the droplets once, twice before she noticed she couldn't feel any water pattering against her form and that a warm, orange glow cast her shadow across the flowers.

"Miss Haru, what on Earth are you doing out here in the middle of the night? You're going to catch your death! " A familiar voice laced with concern and confusion asked.

She almost wanted to die of embarrassment as she looked up to see the Baron standing over her holding an umbrella over their heads with one hand and his own lantern with the other.

"Um…I can explain…"

"Yes, I think you'd better," he replied grimly.

Haru sighed, looking at her mud covered form for the first time. "I'm looking for my Mistress's butterfly brooch."

"Her butterfly brooch?" Baron asked incredulously, "Don't tell me she put you up to this!"

"No! It's not like that. I decided to come out here and look for it on my own. Miss Louise knows nothing of my being out here," she said quickly, not wanting Baron to get the wrong impression. He frowned, disapproval clear in his emerald eyes.

"Come now, it couldn't wait until morning?"

"It might be too entrenched in the mud by morning! We might never be able to find it. Please, Sir…it's important to my Mistress."

"More important than your health?" Baron snapped back, causing Haru to wince slightly. She had never heard him raise his voice before. He grasped her wrist firmly and tried to hoist her to her feet. "Come, let's get you back inside."

She stopped him, clutching his gloved fingers that were wrapped tightly around her own wrist. "It's important to ME," she added quietly, causing his eyes to soften. "Please…" Haru withered.

After a moment's pause, she heard him sigh heavily and his grip loosen until she was reluctantly released. Haru felt such a relief, and immediately getting back on her knees and searching through the flowers for any kind of sparkle at all. What she didn't expect though, was for Baron to place his lantern down, shove the umbrella into her hands, and roll up his sleeves before kneeling down right next to her and begin searching the other side.

"Sir? What are you doing?" She asked, her voice hoarse with surprise.

"If we both work together, we're bound to find it faster," he said, not bothering to look back at the Maid.

Haru felt a strange ache in her chest at the sight of the Noble on his hands and knees, his once pristine suit getting muddied and soaked. She wanted to thank him, wanted to tell him to leave her be, and that she was sorry. But she had a feeling that he didn't want to hear any of those things at the moment, so she resumed her painstaking search with a new determination.

Thirty minutes later, Haru heard Baron give out a sound of success as he held up a small item glimmering through a thick layer of dirt.

"The butterfly brooch!" Haru cried in pure relief and happiness as Baron handed it to her. She held it to herself as if it were her own and resisted the urge to weep from sheer tiredness. Why not, she thought? She had already embarrassed herself in more ways than one in front of the Baron today. "Thank you," she breathed, looking up into his kind, almost tender gaze.

He smiled warily in return before wrapping an arm around her waist to help her up. A good thing too…Haru wasn't sure she could stand on her own legs.

"You're welcome, Miss Haru," he replied as he led her back inside, the both of them leaving a trail of rainwater and mud across the patio.

* * *

Haru brought Louise's usual morning tea the next day a little less enthusiastically than usual. She was tired, but it didn't stop a secret smile from playing on her lips. Her Mistress, now fully dressed, was standing stone still next to her jewelry box on the vanity table, a look of complete confusion on her pretty features.

"Is something wrong, Miss?" Haru asked innocently.

"Haru…can you believe this?" Louise began, holding out a small brooch shaped like a butterfly in her hand for her to see.

"Oh, you found it," she replied, smiling faintly.

"It was in my jewelry box the entire time! I can hardly believe it, I don't even remember taking it off!" She was checking the brooch over as if it were a fake, her nose scrunched in concentration.

Haru laughed, but the sound came out more like a cough, which Haru noted briefly, it was. She really should have brought a cloak out with her last night…

"Haru? Are you alright? You sound a little sick," Louise looked over to her Maid briefly.

"I'm fine. Just something stuck in my throat is all," Haru assured. "I told you it would turn up."

"Right under my nose too. I'm still in shock. I'm sorry for the fuss I made about it yesterday," she apologized.

"Well, now that you found it, it would go perfectly with your outfit today. Isn't the Baron taking you to the Ballet?" Haru asked, her movements a bit sluggish as she put away Louise's nightgown and cap. It was the strangest sensation. Her body felt like lead, and yet her head felt as light as a feather. She absently pulled at her dress, feeling oddly hot under the black fabric.

"After yesterday's scare, I don't think I want to risk wearing it for a while," Louise laughed as she tucked it away into her drawer. "And yes, I'm so excited about the ballet! I haven't seen one since I was a girl. We're going to go out for breakfast this morning so you should hurry up and change as well, Haru--"

A loud thump resounded in the room, and Louise whirled around with a start to see her Maid lying motionless on the floor.

"HARU!" Louise cried, running over to take the girl into her arms. She was burning up, her fur paler than usual now that she looked closely, and her breathing seemed labored. "Haru, don't worry I'm going to send for help!"

Haru could barely hear her Mistress . When she tried opening her eyes all she could see were strange blurry shapes. She could make out one of them as Louise, but it was as if she was looking at the Noblewoman through frosted glass.

The last thing she could hear clearly before blacking out was her Mistress's voice calling Baron's name.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow, that was a long chapter. Originally it was going to be longer but I thought…wouldn't it be fun to stop at a cliffy? RUNS AWAY!!

Reviews make me update faster so… READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

And thank you for all that did so last time. Much love!

**PRESS**

**THIS**

**BUTTON**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. The Hearth Cat

**The Lady's Maid**

**By Youkai Yume**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you for all the reviews last chapter. It's nice to know that people generally accept Louise as a believable rival for Baron's affections who, while having obvious flaws, is a good person at heart. I don't think Baron and more than anything, Haru would choose to be around someone who they didn't see good character in. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!!

**Disclaimer:** Crap, are we still doing this? Not stealing, borrowing, blah, blah, blah.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Hearth Cat**

Baron fought the urge to pace as he waited outside Haru's door down in the Servant's Quarters. All of the other servants passed now and then, not sure what to make of their Master being in this particular part of the house. The sight of him down here was rare. Louise was inside with Haru and Doctor Nishi, who had come as quickly as possible upon summons from town. It had been a little over fifteen minutes since he arrived, and Baron felt himself overcome with more worry than he had ever felt in his nine lives.

He knew he should have dragged that stubborn maid inside no matter what she said last night. Perhaps it wouldn't have made a difference since he had no idea how long she'd been out in the gardens before he found her, but that didn't stop the guilt from plaguing him. Baron sighed, remembering the way she had looked at him so helplessly…he couldn't deny her, and for the life of him couldn't figure out why. If it were anyone else, he would have dragged them back inside with his cane if he had to.

A minute later, Haru's door opened quietly and Doctor Nishi stepped outside. He was an old, graying cat, with a white beard and hunched back. Still, his eyes were kind and held the spark of wisdom. He nodded to the Baron as the Noble approached him.

"The Miss has a high fever, though it's gone done considerably. Nothing bed rest and lots of liquids won't cure," the Doctor assured. "I've given her some antibiotics just in case though, and I advise you to try to keep her temperature down with some cool cloth. Don't use ice though. It might cause her to shiver if you try to bring the fever down too quickly."

"I understand, thank you for all of your help, Doctor Nishi," Baron replied, paying the Doctor for his work and showing him to the door. By the time he got back to Haru's room, he saw Louise sitting by the Maid's bed rinsing a piece of cloth in a water filled basin.

"Well, I can safely say that since you ladies have arrived, it never gets dull around here," Baron said lightly, taking in the sight of a very flushed Haru buried under her sheets. He frowned a bit when he realized that with the three of them there, the room seemed a bit more cramped than usual. The Maid only groaned weakly as Louise patted the cloth over her forehead.

"What I don't understand is how you could've gotten yourself so terribly ill, Haru. You were perfectly fine yesterday."

Baron quirked a brow, surprised that Louise seemed unaware as to the reason of her Maid's condition. He opened his mouth to tell her when Haru's hoarse voice interrupted.

"It's the flu season, Miss," she said quickly, a forced smile on her lips. "You never know when it might get you…" She turned her large, hazel eyes to the Noble, a silent plea reflected in their depths.

Baron caught her frantic gaze and mentally sighed, though he nodded at her in silent acquiescence. Surely she must have a reason for keeping it a secret from her Mistress, and Baron convinced himself that it wasn't any of his business really. Still, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of the girl as she sunk back into the pillow while Louise clucked over her like a Mother hen.

"I don't know what I shall do with you, Haru…" Louise said affectionately.

"Aren't you going to be late for the ballet?" the Maid asked. Louise sighed and turned her jade eyes over to Baron.

"I don't think I can possibly go knowing that Haru is sick like this."

"I agree, I think I would feel uneasy myself knowing that Miss Haru is here unwell while we're out," Baron replied, which caused the Maid to shoot up from her position immediately.

"What! You can't do that!" she cried, then fell back with a groan when her head began to throb.

"Miss Haru, please save your strength," Baron advised, moving closer to her bed. The girl shook her head, coughing slightly.

"I don't want the two of you to miss the ballet because of me. I'll be fine really. The doctor said so himself, all I need is some bed rest and liquids. There's no reason for you to waste the day…"

"Haru, I--"

"Please?" Haru interrupted, "I feel a little better already," and anyone who had eyes could see that it was a lie. "I'd never forgive myself, Miss."

"Well…" Louise's eyes furrowed in thought, looking from her Maid to Baron.

The orange cat scratched his chin in contemplation as well, his resolve beginning to loosen as Haru once again, turned her large, pleading eyes to him.

"It's not as if I'll be alone. There are other servants in the house to check up on me."

"Baron?" Louise asked, silently giving him the reins on what they should do. He paused for a moment.

"She does have a valid point," he reasoned, though it looked as if he still didn't like it very much.

The Lady looked conflicted, trying to find a good reason to stay behind and when she couldn't come up with one she sighed in defeat. "If you insist…"

Haru let out a sound of relief, and Baron couldn't resist an affectionate smile touch his own lips. He might not know everything about Haru Yoshioka, but he did know that if she was anything at all, she was selfless.

"I'll have the servants check up hourly on you, and Muta will bring up some chicken noodle soup," Baron said finally, moving to take his coat and top hat as Louise got up to do the same.

"As long as it's not fish soup, it sounds wonderful …Sir," Haru replied dazedly as sleep slowly claimed her.

* * *

The carriage slowed to a stop in front of the theatre and Baron stepped outside first, holding out a hand for Louise. She gratefully took it, her eyes taking in the building structure as she exited the automobile. It was grand, and arguably the most breathtaking of all the structures on the block. Outside, the heading read "Cinderella."

"Having the Russian ballet coming here is rather rare," Baron noted as they climbed the steps. "So it's actually quite fortunate that we're able to see them perform."

"I see," Louise replied half-heartedly.

"May I take your coats, Sir?" A cat who stood at the door asked. Both of them took off their coats and hats, nodding in thanks. The inside of the theatre itself seemed almost as if it were a small palace. Many people were lounging about, making idle chit chat while waiting for the show to begin. Some of the cats there, Baron recognized as other Nobles and rich businessmen. Most of which were staring and no doubt whispering comments about the him and Louise.

Louise wore a light green gown that matched her jade eyes. The neckline was modest, and the sleeves short, her arms instead covered with long, silk gloves, while Baron was wearing a black suit for the occasion in the place of his usual light gray. They made quite the handsome couple, and it didn't escape Baron's ears that everyone seemed just a bit curious over the Lady on Baron's arm.

He looked over to noblewoman, who was blushing lightly; her cream colored ears slightly flattened on her head. Apparently she had caught some of their whispers too.

"Shall we get to our seats?"

"Yes, please," Louise agreed quickly.

On their way to their balcony, Baron saw a large, fat female cat approach them with an equally fat child. He bit back a groan at the sight of them. He tried to veer Louise into another hallway but it was already too late.

"Baron! How nice to see you!" the saccharine sweet voice bellowed as she basically plowed her way through the crowd to get to them. He could feel Louise clutch at his arm, no doubt feeling the instinctual urge to hide behind his back. Steeling himself he forced a polite smile.

"Madame Yubaba, it IS a surprise," Baron greeted, keeping his voice curt. "You're looking well."

"Why thank you, Sir," she giggled which sounded more like a cackle and waved her ring laden fingers in dismissal. "I never expected to see you here. And who is that fetching Lady you have there?"

"Pardon me, this is Miss Louise Engel. Miss Louise, this is Madame Yubaba and her son…"

"Boh," Yubaba supplied, tugging the arm of the tub of lard that was supposed to be her baby kitten. "Engel… that name sounds familiar," her squinty eyes grew ten times their size seconds later. "You're Viscount Engel's daughter!"

"Yes," Louise nodded, unable to take her eyes off of the heavy make up that masked the old cat's features in an obvious attempt to hide her age. "I'm here on a vacation, if you will."

"Well then you should stop by my hotel/spa once in a while," Madame Yubaba suggested eagerly, eyeing the fine clothing and jewelry that Louise wore, a sign of her position and wealth. "I'll even have a room reserved just for you, I insist!"

"That's very kind of you," Louise smiled nervously.

"You too, Baron. I'd be very upset if you didn't take me up on my offer."

"Thank you, Madame. I shall certainly think about it." He was just about to bid her farewell when she interrupted.

"You know, I heard quite the story the other day about our own very town hero. Some maid jumped into the street and saved a poor little kitten from being run over!"

The two nobles visibly stiffened upon mention of Haru, but Yubaba merely went on.

"And I heard that the Maid belonged to YOU, Baron."

"Oh, she's my Lady's Maid, actually," Louise corrected. "And yes, she did give us quite the scare the other day."

"With a Maid like that, I'm a bit envious, Miss Engel. It's so hard to find good help nowadays, I wouldn't mind having someone like that work for me. You know, if you ever find yourself wanting to part with some of your staff once you get settled down, you can to tell them that they are more than welcome to find work at my resort."

Baron felt his fur bristle in anger at what Yubaba was implying about Haru, as well as his personal relationship with Louise (though he wasn't sure why about the latter). If Louise's grip on his arm was any indication, she felt it too.

"Thank you, Madame. But I don't think that I will be retiring any of staff any time soon, even if I happen to marry. After all, I care about my servants a great deal, and wouldn't want them to end up with a new cruel mistress…or master," the Lady said firmly her tone just as sweetly false.

"Well, that's too bad," Yubaba grit out after a pregnant pause.

"If you'll please excuse us, Madame. The show is about to begin and we really should be getting to our seats. Please enjoy the ballet, both of you," he bowed before leaving the two, Boh baying rather loudly now about wanting snacks while Yubaba stood open mouthed.

When the both of them finally reached their balcony seats Louise took out her fan and began cooling herself in an irritated manner. Baron chuckled slightly and seated himself next to her.

"I've never been so peeved in my entire nine lives!"

"Yes, well…Madame Yubaba has that effect on people. Her twin sister though is supposed to be an absolute angel. But considering the circumstances, I think you handled yourself very well, Miss Louise."

Louise grew redder at that point, and Baron wasn't sure if it was from his compliment or if it was from residual frustration.

"You know, meeting her almost made me forget about Haru. But it seems my Maid has gotten a bit famous around here," the Lady sighed, her mood growing melancholy once more as her thoughts went back to her sick Maid back at Von Gikkingen Manor.

"I have to admit that I haven't met anyone like her," Baron smiled thinking of the Maid that he was steadily growing very fond of.

"Hm. She's always like that, you know? Helping people. Ever since she's been working for me she's always doing some kind of good deed--walking old cats across the street, covering shifts for other servants as favors, saving injured animals…"

'Finding lost brooches in the rain,' Baron added mentally.

"And yet she never likes to take the credit for any of it. Her modesty is refreshing. Other times though, it gets annoying…that girl…"

From what Baron experienced himself over the last couple of days he felt inclined to agree with her. He saw Louise's jade eyes grow distant with concern and placed a comforting hand on her folded ones.

"She said that she'll be fine. We need to trust her," Baron assured, though he himself couldn't seem to quell the worry from returning either.

* * *

This…wasn't as enjoyable as he thought it would be. Baron spent the first half of the ballet periodically wondering if Muta and the other servants were taking sufficient care of Haru instead of paying attention to the performance. His mind kept replaying the moment he had found her in the rain, already thoroughly soaked and shivering like a leaf from the cold. He trusted Doctor Nishi's diagnosis, but he couldn't help but wonder if her condition is a bit worse than they were informed.

Beside him, Louise didn't seem to fare any better. She watched the ballet with vacant eyes, only barely registering what was happening. She seemed go grow increasingly depressed when the evil stepmother and stepsisters locked Cinderella in the kitchen and ran off to the ball without her.

Baron reached over and touched her shoulder, startling her. "Perhaps we should leave a little early?"

"But we're only halfway through…"

"I don't think you'd enjoy it very much anyway with the state you're…well, WE'RE in."

Louise gave a small smile and nodded. "Sorry, Baron. I'm afraid I'm not very good company tonight. But I feel so guilty about leaving Haru behind…"

"I'll go get our coats," he said, standing up.

* * *

Haru seemed to be sufficiently speechless when Louise barged in (knocking first of course, but still entering without waiting for an answer) and took to her bedside immediately, Baron following shortly after.

"Milady! What are you doing here, surely the ballet can't be over yet!"

"Actually, we left about halfway through," Baron said from the doorway, smiling gently down at the Maid who, he was relieved to see, looked a like she was feeling considerably better than she did in the morning. "Your Mistress was too worried about you to pay attention to anything else, really."

'And so was I,' he thought to himself as Louise grew slightly pink.

"Oh, Miss…I told you that I was fine. Muta and the others have been taking very good care of me. I hardly have any fever left," Haru smiled.

"Perhaps, but I feel much better now that I'm here," Louise laughed before reaching down into her bag.

"Here, this is for you!"

Baron watched as Haru examined the object that was shoved into her hands. It was a teddy bear tied with a yellow bow, with the words "Get well soon," scrawled on its' tag. He had suggested that Louise get her a small gift on their way home.

"Do you like it?" her Mistress asked.

"You're too much, Miss. To make all this fuss over a maid?"

"You're not just a maid to me, Haru," Louise smiled before swiftly changing the subject by retelling her encounter with Madame Yubaba to Haru while Baron chuckled in amusement.

* * *

Baron was on his way to his room after escorting Louise to hers once they finished dinner when he ran into Muta in the hallway. The Chef looked up from the tray he was holding and grunted at Baron when he met his eyes.

"Muta? Who is that for?" Baron asked curious, eyeing the single mug and tiny jar next to it.

"Some milk with honey for the little Baby," Muta answered.

Ah, so it was for Haru then.

"She told me it was something her mom used to make her when she was sick."

Baron eyed the cup for a moment before making a decision. "Why don't you retire for the day, Muta. I'll take this up to Miss Haru."

Muta gave him a strange look before handing him the tray. "Alright then," he conceded, and the Noble felt eyes burn into his back as he made his way down to the servant's quarters.

By the time he reached her door, he couldn't stop the inexplicable feeling of nervousness from creeping upon him. Shaking away the strange sensation, he knocked on her door three times. A soft "Come in!" sounded from the other side and he took a deep breath before entering.

Haru looked up, clearly surprised to see that the Lord of the House had come down to visit her. At least by himself, anyway.

"Sir!"

"Disappointed to see me?" He asked, a playful smile on his lips. She shook her head quickly, sitting herself up in bed.

"No, I was just expecting Muta is all."

He seated himself next to her while she put down a book on her nightstand, presumably from his own library. She thanked him as he handed her the mug and watched as she drank it in grateful, large gulps.

"Ah, that's much better," she sighed.

His sharp, green irises studied the girl for a second, taking in her light brown fur and brunette hair. Even as a cat she was rather pretty. No stunning beauty like Louise, but there was something about Haru that made others take a second look. He wondered briefly what she must have been like when she was human.

"Sir?" She questioned when she caught him staring a bit too long.

He recovered quickly, and sat back in his seat. "Miss Haru, I wanted to ask you something…"

A small smile graced her features and she held her warm cup in her lap. "You're wondering why I didn't tell my Mistress how I found her brooch."

Baron nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"I don't want to cause the Miss any more grief or worry. She's been so kind to me already."

"…Your Mistress is very lucky to have such a loyal and caring Maid such as yourself," Baron said softly. Haru grew silent for a moment, staring at the steaming milk as if all of her answers could be found in her mug. His gaze locked on her mouth, where she was currently biting her lower lip in deep thought.

"I…I wasn't always a maid you know," she began hesitantly. "I used to be…"

"Human?"

Haru startled, her hazel eyes wide. Baron only shrugged.

"Muta told me."

She laughed lightly at this but didn't seem upset about it. "I was just an ordinary school girl, on my way home from school with my best friend when this crazy cat steps right onto the street. Doesn't even see the truck headed straight for it."

"Let me guess, you saved it?"

"Yeah. Trying to break the habit. Turns out he was the Prince of the Cat Kingdom himself and the Cat King wanted to make me Prince Lune's bride as a way of thanking me. He kidnapped and brought me here, where he forced me to stay past dawn so that I couldn't change back into a human even if I went back."

Baron frowned, his fist unconsciously clenching in silent anger. Haru continued.

"Turns out though that Prince Lune already had a bride in mind. But even then the King wouldn't let me go. Instead he decided that I would marry HIM and become his new Queen," the Maid let out a shudder at this. "I ran away then, back to the Human World."

"You went back to the Human World?" Baron asked, surprised.

"Uh-Huh. But when I went back home, my Mother didn't even recognize me. I mean, I wasn't expecting her to, but still…"

No, he didn't think that she would. Cats could freely travel between the Cat Kingdom and the Human World, but can only appear as regular cats when they entered the Human World. He could imagine her shock and dismay when she first discovered this.

"The Cat King found me soon enough and dragged me back. It wasn't until I was getting fitted for my wedding dress that I decided to make my second break that night. This time though I ran as far as I could, even when I ran out of supplies I kept on going. I knew I couldn't go back home…I didn't know where to go. That's when Miss Louise found me.

"I didn't trust anyone, so naturally it made it difficult for people to want to help me. But not my Mistress. She stayed by me when no one else would. I don't know what I would have done without her. I owe Miss Louise a great debt."

She turned her hazel eyes back to Baron, who seemed to be completely enraptured now.

"So you see, Sir, I'm the one that's fortunate. I've come to love her as family. The last thing I want to do is cause her any more grief."

If possible, Baron found himself filled with even more admiration for the girl. She chuckled suddenly, placing her cup on her bedside table.

"It's the strangest thing, I never told anyone about what happened to me, not even my Mistress. I don't think I trusted them enough with my secret, or didn't think that they'd understand…"

Baron felt himself warm at this, not missing her implication. Haru, was telling him she trusted him. "I promise that it will be just between us."

Haru smiled at him, which he returned without hesitation. "I have to confess that when I first learned of my Mistress's engagement I was concerned. I mean, I didn't know what kind of man that she was going to marry would be like. If he would be kind or compassionate, or generous…or if he would be greedy or cunning and conniving. I know now that I was worried over nothing…"

Their eyes caught. Emerald to Hazel in that instant and suddenly Baron found it hard to breath with the intensity of her gaze upon him.

"You're a good man, Baron."

He had been told that many times in the past, but for some reason to hear Haru say that both humbled and elated him. He hadn't realized that somewhere in the back of his mind he had wanted her approval. He wanted to thank her, but the words got caught up in his throat somewhere along the way, and she blushed when the silence stretched too long and he had yet to look away.

Finally, he coughed awkwardly and stood up. "I think I shall leave you to get some sleep now, Miss Haru. I hope you feel better in the morning. Good night."

"Good night to you too," Haru replied shyly, burying herself under her blankets.

As Baron closed the door behind him, he realized with a gentle smile that it was the first time that Haru had actually called him by his name instead of 'Sir', and it felt rather wonderful.

The next morning when Haru awoke, she would find a single potted dandelion on her bedside table and for some reason felt the stirrings of hope for something yet to come.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Author's Note: **The title of this chapter, "The Hearth Cat" or "La Gatta Cenerentola" is the earliest European version of "Cinderella," originating from Portugal. I was surprised when I found out about it and thought it fitting for the story.

More Ghibli cameos! Of course Yubaba and Boh from "Spirited Away", and Doctor Nishi, or Shiro Nishi, is an antique shop owner and was the one who bought the Cat Doll Baron from "Whisper of the Heart."

This chapter was harder than I thought to write for some reason. It was a bit heavier on Louise/Baron than previous chapters mainly because we can't forget that Louise is supposedly the woman Baron is going to marry. It isn't very much of a love triangle when there's no relationship there.

This also marks a turning point of sorts for Haru and Baron, since, up until now they were unconsciously testing each other. Now that everything has been laid bare they trust and respect each other, and you know what that means…It can only go downhill from here.

THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Response is LUFF.

**PRESS**

**THIS**

**BUTTON**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. The Mistress

**The Lady's Maid**

**By Youkai Yume**

* * *

**Author's Note: **After the last chapter, there were some assumptions made on whether or not this will end happily. Well, for those of you who've read my stories before, I think you should know by now that it's never safe to assume anything with me (sweat).

**Disclaimer: **The Cat Returns is not mine, but I do own the dvd and manga. Heh.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Mistress**

"Dear Father,"

So far that was the only thing that was on Louise Engel's piece of paper for nearly half an hour. Haru had found her this morning upon arrival, still in her nightgown sitting at her desk while tapping her pen against the wooden surface. Her brows were furrowed in deep thought, and didn't even notice that her Maid had arrived until the tray of tea was placed next to her letter on the table.

"I think you should at least get dressed first Milady," Haru suggested. Louise let out a dramatic sigh, complying.

"I've been meaning to write to Father for a while now, but every time I try I don't know what to tell him," Louise lamented, her nightgown pulled off of her head.

"That depends, Miss," Haru mused, continuing to help her Mistress with her undergarments and then her corset. "On what you want to say. But I should think--" She gave an extra hard yank on the cords of her corset, causing Louise to grip her bedpost for support, "that you'd want to talk about Baron."

Her Mistress let out a relieved sigh when Haru finished, slipping quickly into her dress for the day. "You know, since that's the whole point of this trip," Haru suggested innocently.

"Oh Haru, Father's expecting me to send him a wedding invitation, not a progress report on whether or not I've fallen in love yet."

"Yet. As in you're not falling in love, or you're in the process of falling, or that you're already in love…"

Louise couldn't stop the blush in time to hide it from her Maid but Haru caught it all the same.

"I…I don't know," her Mistress answered in such a small voice that if Haru didn't have cat ears, she probably wouldn't have been able to hear. "Not that it really matters. This whole courting thing is just to see if I find him an acceptable husband, that's all. Let's go down to breakfast. I'm starving," she changed the subject quickly, and Haru tried her best to not roll her eyes.

Haru had learned to be able to read Louise like a book, and it didn't take a genius to know how her Mistress will end up writing her letter. Her thoughts moved back to Baron…the man in question. He was a little harder to figure out. She felt the familiar twinge that seemed to be plaguing her frequently whenever she mused on the Noble, so she quickly averted her own mind to other matters.

It had been about five days since her fever had disappeared and while she didn't think she'd be fainting again anytime soon, Haru had to admit that she'd been feeling funny lately. Especially during the day when she followed Louise and Baron all day long on their various outings. She wondered if there were some traces of it left in her system.

* * *

It had been a while since Haru last had a day off, so when she did she wasn't quite sure what she should do with her time. Today though, she had opted to go into town and do some shopping of her own, and was now walking back to the Von Gikkingen manor with a brown paper bag in her arms. She idly wondered how her Mistress was faring without her. Haru knew that Louise was no newborn kitten without her Maid, but she also knew that her Mistress tended to be forgetful at times. 'Baron's with her, she's in good hands,' Haru assured herself. She had told him herself that she thought him worthy.

Her hazel eyes took a sweep of the grounds, before resting on a bird house not too far from where the Gardens were. Smiling, she made her way towards it.

The tree itself was a large oak, and the house that was built at the top was almost whimsical in design as well as practical. On the largest branch hung a bell, with a long braided rope attached to it reaching all the way to the bottom of the tree, where it brushed its roots.

Haru gave the rope a good tug and a second later, a black crow poked his head out of the door .

"Miss Haru, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Toto asked, flying down to greet the Maid down below.

"It's my day off, so I thought I'd pay you a visit."

She settled herself on the grass, rearranging her chocolate brown dress a little more comfortingly. Whenever Haru found herself with some spare time, she liked to talk to Toto quite a bit. The Crow seemed to be have seen many things in his flights. She always made it a point to visit Toto separately from Muta though. She was sure that they both were good friends, but for some reason they couldn't go past five seconds without some sort of fight.

"I see you decided to do some shopping," Toto noted, eyeing her brown bag curiously.

"Almost none of it is for me," Haru grinned. "Actually, I haven't been blind to the fact that I've caused quite a bit of trouble for everyone since I got here--"

"The good kind."

"And I decided to get you all a sort of 'thank you' gift." Haru took out a clear container of what appeared to be mulberries.

"Oh, Haru…you shouldn't have. You should have spent your money for yourself," Toto remarked, taking the mulberries gratefully all the same.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I ate one berry from your batch to test the taste and you know, see if it was poisoned."

Toto chuckled, taking one into his beak and finding it sweet. "What else did you get?"

"Um…a carrot cake for Muta," and she ignored the snort of laughter from the Crow, "And I got some strawberries for Miss Louise."

"I see. Is that all?" Toto urged, and Haru sighed heavily.

"I couldn't think of anything to give the Baron…I'm not even sure it's appropriate for me to give him something."

"Of course it is," Toto soothed, "Besides, whatever you choose to give him, I'm sure he'd love it."

Of that, Haru was sure. Baron didn't seem the type to spurn gifts, at least not openly. The thought of her giving Baron anything though made her extremely anxious for some reason. It wasn't really different from her giving gifts to everyone else really, and somehow it was. Despite her hesitance, she wanted to thank him most of all. What do you get the man that has everything, anyway?

"I still don't know what to give him…"

"Baron's been saying that he needs a new cane," Toto suggested, taking another mulberry with relish.

"Yeah, how am I going to afford one of those?" she groaned and a passing thought came to her that perhaps she could whittle one if only she had the time and the actual skill. "He owns practically every book so I can chuck that idea out the window too. The only thing left that I know he likes is tea…"

"Well," Toto ventured, ruffling his feathers a bit as he smiled amusedly. "Then make him some tea."

And Haru would have laughed at how terribly simplistic and unfitting it seemed, if only it weren't so perfect.

* * *

It was official, Haru decided. She had been a maid for too long. Holding the tray of tea and crumpets down the hallway, Haru felt just a tad strange for delivering it in her normal, plain dress instead of her maid outfit. It reminded her of the fact that this was unorthodox, and she mentally checked in her head if this was somehow against the rules.

Before she knew it, she was standing in front of the Library, the room where Baron was known to haunt this time of night. Haru debated if she should knock, but in the end decided it was unnecessary since it was more of a public room.

"Um…excuse me, Baron?" she called out, checking the rows of books. Surprisingly, the entire library was dark, with only the moon filtering through the large arc windows supplying the light. When she received no answer she called out his name again.

"Over here," the familiar gentle voice replied, and Haru followed it to see the orange cat standing by one of the windows, looking outside. He turned his head and smiled at Haru as she approached him. "Good evening, Miss Haru, here for some light reading?"

"Um, no actually I…I uh…" shoot, what was she here to do? Her hazel eyes fell to the tray in her hands. "I have tea…" Thank you, captain obvious, she mentally chided.

"I can see that," Baron smirked at her suddenly very flushed appearance.

"I made it for you," Haru continued, undeterred by her stumble, "As a thank you."

His eyes widened at this and he tilted his head to the side. "Oh? What are you thanking me for?"

"For…" the Maid paused for a bit, not sure where to start. "For…putting up with me?"

Baron chuckled at this, the sound deep and rich. "I hope I didn't give you the impression that I thought you a nuisance, Miss Haru. But nonetheless, I'm touched by your gesture."

Why in the world did he have to be so articulate, Haru wondered, replaying her own clumsy words in her head as she placed the tray to a table on the wall. She could feel the Baron's eyes on her as she poured him a cup and mixed it with milk and two lumps of sugar, just how she knew he preferred it from all the past times she'd watch him make his own cup. Handing it to him, she waited with bated breath as he took a sip. A smile curved his lips.

"Exquisite," he murmured, and Haru let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Is this your own blend?"

"Ah…yes."

He turned his gaze back to the window, and Haru found herself doing the same. The dark expanse of sky speckled with tinkling lights, the sight made her sigh wistfully.

"You know, if there's one thing that I can say I don't regret about being in the Cat Kingdom, it's the view. You don't get stars like this back home…"

"I've never actually been to the Human Realm at night. Is it really that different?" Baron inquired.

"Very," Haru smiled bitterly, "Thanks to pollution and the brightness of city lights, you can hardly see one or two in the sky. It's a shame really. You know, when I was little I used to look up constellations in my astronomy book and try to find them at night all the time. It's crazy that in only a few years time, I couldn't find any of them at all anymore without having to leave the city."

"That IS a shame," Baron agreed. "I'm quite fond of constellations myself."

"Really? Which ones do you like?" she asked, intrigued.

Baron put his hand to his chin, "Mmm. It's a tough one between the elephant balancing on a ball and the bird in a cage."

"…those aren't real constellations, Baron," Haru pointed out, giggling.

"Not officially," the Noble laughed. "I like to make up my own. In fact," Baron leaned closer to her and whispered, as if it were a coveted secret, "I can make up any constellation out of the stars that I want."

"No way," she replied, catching the mischievous glint in his handsome eyes.

"I'll prove it. Pick a shape. Any shape at all," Baron challenged, putting his teacup down. Haru raised a delicate brow at this but decided to play along nonetheless.

"A bunny."

The orange cat returned his gaze to the stars and narrowed his eyes a moment before extending his arm to point his discovery.

"There. That little cluster, see the ears?"

Haru squinted at where he was pointing, but wasn't sure where he meant. She was about to say that he was bluffing when he began to chuckle, but her words dissolved in her throat when she felt a strong chest behind her back and gentle hands touch her shoulders.

"Baron?"

"Give me your hand," he instructed, taking her hand into his own gloved one, and urging her index finger into a point. "I'll show you."

Haru felt her heart beating furiously, but nodded. Baron didn't seem to notice her anxiousness at all as he lead her finger in a path along the stars. The Maid's eyes widened in wonder as he traced an ear…then another, a head…

"Wow," Haru breathed, forgetting her prior discomfort. A bunny. She turned to look at Baron to find him watching her amusedly. "Do it again."

"Alright, what shall it be this time?"

"A teapot!"

Baron humored her and repeated his trick. "See?" his breath caressed her ear. A long, pregnant pause stretched between them, and all of sudden the two were acutely aware of how close they were standing. She felt him step back from her quickly, and the library grew noticeably colder than before.

"Thank you for the tea," he said finally, his voice a little less composed than usual. Haru didn't dare turn to look at him, afraid that he might see the burning of her cheeks. Or perhaps…she was more afraid of what she might see on his own face.

"You're welcome. Please excuse me," keeping her eyes to the ground, Haru bowed and made her way to the door with great haste.

By the time she was halfway down the hallway she realized that she was practically sprinting. 'What are you doing, Haru?' She tried to calm the erratic beating of her heart and uneven breathing, not certain if they were a result from her dash. Her hand settled on the wall for balance and despite her wishes, she couldn't forget the way he innocently pressed the length of his body against hers nor the softness of his voice in her ear. It had meant nothing, she knew, and yet the very thought of it made butterflies flutter madly in her stomach.

Even her high school crush, Machida, had never gotten this reaction from her. Haru groaned at this. Surely this couldn't mean that she was beginning to develop some sort of infatuation with Baron…could it? Her hazel eyes widened and she slumped against the wall, a hand to her mouth.

"Oh God…this sucks…"

* * *

"Haru? Are you sure you're comfortable?"

"Yes, I'm fine," the Maid nodded to her Mistress who sat across from her. Muta grunted beside her, trying to feign indifference at her comment but it still came off as grumpy nonetheless. The weather was fine today, and Louise had suggested that they all go out to see the lake and have a picnic. Which now brought them to their current situation, with Baron and Louise sitting on one side of the carriage while their servants sat across from them.

Haru patted the Chef's arm lightly in a soothing gesture. Even if the white cat took up most of the seat, it wasn't as if he was smothering her.

"Oh, Baron look! It's gorgeous," Louise admired, pointing to the approaching lake.

"Yes, a popular spot for people this time of year," Baron agreed, helping her off the carriage when they had at last stopped. Immediately Haru and Muta began unloading their picnicking items, looking for a proper place to set it all up.

Meanwhile, her Mistress looked longingly out at the water, and her jade eyes brightened when she saw a few couples on boats floating in the water. "Oh, Baron! Can we?" she asked, gesturing at the boats that were tied at the docks down below.

"Of course. I was just going to suggest the idea myself," he nodded. Louise refrained from squealing with happiness. The two of them turned back to Haru and Muta who were both busy setting up the area to their liking.

"Haru, will both of you be okay?" Louise called, taking Baron by the arm.

"Of course, Miss. We'll be fine, go have fun. Everything should be done by the time you get back," Haru replied. Her eyes caught with the Baron's who had been looking at her the entire time before he tipped his hat in departure. Haru shifted her attention elsewhere, only to have them land on Muta, who was also staring at her intently.

"What?" she asked, raising her brow at his serious expression. "Did we forget the potato salad?"

"Be careful, Chicky. If you don't, it can only end badly."

Haru's fur bristled at his warning, she wondered if she was really that easy to read.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Haru said briskly, busying herself with the basket of dishes.

"I'm serious!" Muta pressed. "I like you, Kid. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"…I know," Her eyes hazarded a glance over at the noble couple now rowing across the lake. They looked so perfect together. So wonderfully out of her reach. And yet, despite the ache that was beginning to grow in her chest, she felt safe knowing that this was how it was always going to be. "I know."

* * *

Baron found himself entranced by the ripples that the oars made every time it hit the water. He pulled is green eyes from the water, glancing at the cat that sat on the opposite end of the boat. Louise was also looking at the water, her expression distant as she delicately twirled a parasol in her hand.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't find her lovely. He had never seen another beauty to be her equal, and despite her noble heritage she wasn't as spoiled and arrogant like other aristocrats he'd met before. With the way things are going, he was confident that she'd accept his proposal by the end of the month. Somehow, the thought didn't make him feel as satisfied as he thought he would. Louise Engel would make anyone a good wife, of that she was sure.

She lifted her jade irises to meet with his and smiled back shyly, a slight pink to her cream fur. He wasn't blind to the fact that she was beginning to develop some affection from him, and while he had grown fond of her as well, he wasn't sure if he could say the two feelings were the same. Despite that, he should consider himself fortunate, he reasoned. After all, not all arranged marriages had any kind of feeling on either side of the party, let alone love.

Baron paused in mid-row. Did she love him? Did he love her? The Noble sighed softly. When he was just a kitten he had always believed that marriage without love was no marriage at all. Growing up, he had to change his views slightly to conform with society. A small part of him still held onto that wistful notion though.

So, did she love him? Perhaps…

Did he love her? No. But…he could learn to, and perhaps that had to be enough.

The probability of her accepting him was higher than ever, and if it happened, she and Haru will no longer be just guests.

Haru…He felt his breath quicken at the thought of the girl. She was an enigma he had yet to figure out. But the more he tried to, the more confused he became. She might not just be a regular maid, but at the end of the day she was a maid nonetheless, and maids weren't supposed to garner this much attention from a Noble. It was almost disturbing if it weren't so wondrously intriguing.

His mind wandered to that night in his library a couple of days ago; his hand remembering the feel of hers, his heart, remembering the flutter that she caused when she looked at the stars in such contentment. So very little made Haru happy.

Instinctively, he shifted his gaze to the shore, where Haru and Muta were in the distance. His eyes followed the familiar figure as she tried to hang onto the red picnic cloth fluttering with the wind. Her black dress rippled around her and he could hear her laugh faintly at the situation.

"This lake is so beautiful, I feel as if I can stay here and look at it forever," Louise said softly across from him.

"Yes, it is," he replied just as softly, not looking at the lake at all.

"Perhaps we should be heading back now," she suggested, and he turned his attention back to the Lady. She still had that faraway look on her face, and the pink had yet to leave her features. "I think I'd like some tea right about now."

Nodding in agreement, Baron began to row back towards the shore. When they reached the docks, he carefully stepped onto the wooden structure and held out his hand to help Louise out. She was a bit unsteady on her feet, trying to cautiously get safely on land without embarrassing herself.

Just when she got one foot onto the dock, her other tangled itself in the hem of her dress and her jade eyes widened when she realized she was going to fall.

"Oh!"

"Careful!" Baron quickly caught her. Her parasol clattered loudly onto the wood, and he could feel the beating of her thunderous heart as she leaned against his chest. "Miss Louise, are you alright?" he asked. She didn't answer him, her nose buried into his vest in possible humiliation. The tips of her ears pinked slightly, and her fingers curled tightly around his coat. "…Miss Louise?"

"I…I've made up my mind…"

Her voice was tiny and meek, as if she were frightened to death. Baron's eyes widened at her words, letting them sink in. Slowly, the Lady raised her eyes to meet his, and the fiery resolution set in them did not match her shy voice.

"I don't need a month to decide Baron."

He should consider himself fortunate, he reminded himself.

And somewhere in the distance, two servants looked on with sullen, knowing eyes.

* * *

"Are you going to finally finish that letter to your Father, Miss?"

"However did you know, Haru?" Louise asked from her desk. She hadn't been able to stop smiling all day.

Haru was happy for her Mistress. She was, she told herself.

"Just a feeling," the Maid replied to Louise, giving her a small smile of her own as she watched the words begin to flow on paper in elegant cursive strokes.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **For those of you who are avid movie watchers, the constellation segment was from "A Beautiful Mind," which is a heartbreaking true story about a man with schizophrenia, and the woman that stays by his side throughout it all.

ANYWAYS. That's it for chapter 5. Updates might come further in between now that I start college again. But not to worry, more drama ahead! You didn't think I'd squelch Haru and Baron's romance now that it's just getting started, do you?Thank you to all those that reviewed last chapter. Do so again, please?

READ AND REVIEW!

**PRESS**

**THIS**

**BUTTON**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	6. The King's Ball

**The Lady's Maid**

**By Youkai Yume**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you for all of your kind reviews the last chapter. I'm terribly sorry for the delay. This Quarter is really kicking my ass. I haven't been able to do anything at the computer other than homework and I think I've exhausted all of my coffee reserves. As compensation, this chapter is extra long, with a side of gravy. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I think you know the drill by now.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The King's Ball**

"I'll be right there!"

The sound of clicking heels resounded through the foyer as Haru walked briskly towards the front doors. The knocking kept its' steady beat and she picked up the hem of her dress to move quicker. A tall, black and brown spotted cat was at the door along with two females behind him holding large boxes, Siamese twins from the looks of it.

"Good afternoon. I'm Will Campbell and these are my associates. We're from Rosaline's Boutique, I believe the Lady Engel had an appointment with us?" He bowed, tipping his hat courteously at the Maid.

"We've been expecting you. Please follow me," Haru nodded, stepping aside for them to enter. She lead them through the mansion, by now knowing all the little twists and turns of the house by heart. They stopped in front of the parlor, where currently Louise and Baron were in what Haru assumed was a waltzing pose, with Baron talking idly about fundamentals and her Mistress nodding dazedly back.

"Presenting Mr. Campbell from Rosaline's Boutique," Haru announced, causing the couple to break apart.

"Ah, I didn't expect you so soon," Louise curtsied and smiled excitedly at the tree cats.

"We pride ourselves in being prompt with our clients," Mr. Campbell bowed and gestured towards the boxes. "We've brought all the latest fashions for you to peruse, Miss."

"Wonderful," the lady nodded. "I hope I shall find something appropriate for the occasion."

"Miss Louise, I'm sure that whatever you choose, you shall look lovely," Baron assured behind her, causing his fiancée to blush lightly. Haru silently agreed, her eyes trailing over to the numerous boxes and she couldn't help but wonder what kind of fine dresses were in them.

It had been a rather hectic week. On top of Baron and Louise's now official engagement and wedding plans that followed after, Baron had received a royal invitation to attend a Ball. Supposedly it was to celebrate the King and Queen's anniversary and many nobles and important figures were invited. The whole manor was busy getting preparations ready, and Haru had so many things to do and errands to run herself that lately she'd had little time to stop and talk to anyone, even her own Mistress…or Baron.

She considered the distraction a blessing.

"Well now, shall we get started?" Mr. Campbell asked, and Louise excused herself from Baron to show the three dressers up to her room for the fitting. Haru made a move to follow when her Mistress turned around and stopped her.

"Not you Haru, I want you to stay here."

The Maid's eyes widened in surprise. "But Miss--!"

"I'll be more than alright. I have all the help I require right here," she gestured towards the two smiling Siamese cats. "Besides, there's something else I need you to do for me."

Haru straightened, awaiting her next task and she resisted the urge to wrinkle her nose when Louise giggled at her serious face. "Let's face it, Haru. You're a 'meowsy' dancer."

She nearly fell over at the unexpected comment. "Thank you, Miss," came her deadpan reply.

"Therefore, you are in dire need of dancing lessons."

"Dancing lessons? You're kidding, right?"

"I wouldn't dare," Louise sighed dramatically, smiling. "As the Lady's Maid, you're coming with me."

Haru began to shift uncomfortably. The thought of returning to the palace made her think of nothing but bad experiences. Even if the Kingdom was under new management.

"I hardly think that anyone would want to ask your servant to dance," the girl reasoned.

"Come now. I don't want you to just come for work. I want you to enjoy yourself too, Haru," her Mistress frowned. "Besides, what if some handsome cat decides to ask you to waltz? You wouldn't want to step on his toes will you?"

"That won't happen if I refuse him," she answered quickly.

"If not for yourself, then what about for Miss Louise?" Baron's deep voice sounded from behind the two women, and Haru quelled her heart's natural quickened response. "You wouldn't want to embarrass your Mistress in front of the royal court, would you?" he asked playfully and Haru mentally cursed.

She hadn't thought about that. It seemed highly unlikely, but knowing her luck, it could possibly happen. 'It's not fair, they're ganging up on me!' she pouted.

Baron's smirk slipped for a second before transforming into an understanding smile. "Don't worry Miss Haru. I…We'll take good care of you," he said in a low voice only meant for her.

"Who'd teach me?" she argued weakly, 'Or rather, who would be BRAVE enough to teach me?'

Louise was grinning widely. When she realized that her Mistress was smiling at Baron, she bit back a groan.

"I will be more than happy to give you some quick lessons, Miss Haru," Baron said gently as she turned to look at him. Her hazel eyes were wary and conflicted. "I promise to have you dancing like a pro."

"It's settled then!" Louise smiled, her attention now fully drawn to the dressers still waiting. "Now Haru, I want you to start practicing immediately! By the time I get back from my fitting, I at least want to see that you can spin without causing lethal injuries."

And before Haru could make another protest, her Mistress left in a flourish of fabric and frills, leaving her all alone in the room with the one cat she had been trying to avoid.

The Baron.

Picking nervously at her apron, she slowly faced him.

"Shall we get started?" he asked gently, holding out one gloved hand to her. She hesitated at first before placing her own small hand in his own.

"I'm sorry for the trouble."

"It's no trouble at all, Miss Haru."

Haru was content to stand at arm's length of him, but her hopes were dashed when he took her other hand to rest on his shoulder and placed his own at her waist. A breath escaped her when he pulled her minutely closer, all the while she kept her gaze fixed on the first button of his vest.

"You're nervous," he said softly.

"I…I really am a 'meowsy' dancer," she replied, her voice equally quiet.

"Don't worry. Just trust me."

And there was something in the way he said it that made her believe him, something in the way he held her hand and watched her with patient eyes. She did trust him. She did.

"Alright," Haru laughed warily. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

He chuckled at that, and before she knew it, he had begun to lead. At first, she made an effort to look down at her feet to make sure she didn't scuff his fine shoes, while her ears twitched, listening to his steady instructions.

"Look up," he told her.

"Huh?"

"You're still too guarded. A waltz is a dance of trust and respect between two people. Trust your partner to guide you. Don't think, just allow it to come naturally," he explained. "Believe in yourself and in doing so you also let your partner have faith in you." She could see herself in his emerald irises and felt like she could drown in them if she weren't careful. "See?" he smiled, the notion reaching his eyes. "You're dancing."

Haru blinked and realized that they were gliding about the room as if they were dancing on air, with ease more grace than she thought herself capable of. He spun her around and around and she thought she'd grow dizzy not from the lazy circles but the laughter that bubbled in her chest. Her burst of joy and accomplishment seemed infectious as Baron found himself grinning at the childlike happiness that played on her features.

"I'm dancing!"

The Maid hardly saw or felt the room anymore. Just Baron. And for a lucid moment, she was content to just keep on dancing forever.

It wasn't until the sound of clapping hands resounded in the room that they realized that they were no longer alone. Haru turned to see Louise, who was staring with large jade eyes in amazement. All of a sudden, the heat of Baron's hand entwined with hers felt scorching, and the distance between the two of them had somehow grown smaller sometime during their lesson.

With a slight blush, the girl quickly broke away from the Baron, who had suddenly grown quite sullen.

"Haru, I can't believe it! Why, if I didn't know any better, I would have thought you were lying about your dancing skills the entire time," Louise laughed, seemingly oblivious at the blanket of tension that had suddenly cloaked the room.

"The Baron is a good teacher," Haru replied honestly.

"Finished with your fitting so soon?" Baron questioned, which caused the elegant cream cat to raise a fine snowy brow.

"It's been over an hour, Baron."

"Has it?" he seemed genuinely shocked at this. Haru's eyes flicked over to the mantel clock and found this to be true. Had it already been over an hour?

"Not to worry. All that time was wasn't for naught. I found the perfect gown for the Ball," Louise smiled, pleased.

Haru had now moved herself towards the entrance of the door, her eyes downcast. She dared glance her way over to the Baron, who wasn't listening to their current conversation at all. His gaze was still contemplative, and the Maid tore her eyes away from the Noble in favor of once again picking at her apron. Her hand still felt warm from where he held it.

It wasn't until her fingers began playing with the black fabric of her uniform that she realized she had nothing to wear to the King's ball.

* * *

Baron looked himself over in the mirror, making sure that not a thread was out of place. He had chosen a darker suit than his usual light gray one, with a dark green vest that matched his eyes. The only thing left to put on were his gloves. With deliberate slowness, Baron slipped one onto his fingers, the fabric sliding against his padded palm like water.

Unbidden, the memory of Haru's own tentative hand slipping into his own flashed through his mind, and Baron closed his fingers quickly. 'This is ridiculous,' he thought, frustrated. 'Dwelling over a simple waltzing lesson…'

Yet he couldn't help but wonder how she would have felt if their hands had not been obstructed by his gloves. Would they be soft and silken as a bird's feather? Or perhaps calloused from years of hard work? Baron shook his head. A fine job he was doing of not dwelling over a maid. His fiancée's maid at that. For some reason the thought made his heart clench a bit and he rubbed the offending area in consternation.

Taking one last glance at his pocket watch before tucking it away into his clothes, Baron grabbed his hat, coat, and of course, cane before making his way downstairs to wait for Louise and Haru.

He was surprised to see Muta down in the foyer with what looked like a Polaroid camera in his hands.

"What are you doing here, Muta, and wherever did you get that thing?"

The fat cat smirked. "The little baby is all dressed up and goin' to her first dance. It's the closest thing she'd get to prom in her world. As for the camera…well, the human I 'borrowed' it from won't miss it."

Baron lifted a brow at this. "We have cameras in the Cat Kingdom too you know."

"Yeah, but they're not instant like this one."

"Honestly. Slinking off into the human realm and then stealing from them? I thought you'd given up your life of crime."

"I said I borrowed it," Muta said noncommittally. "…long-term loan."

Before Baron could make further comment, the large cat brought the Polaroid up and a bright flash illuminated the room.

"You sure do clean up nice, Chicky," Muta whistled.

Baron turned around to see the two women descending the stairs. Louise was wearing an elegant dress of lilac that revealed the curve of her neck and collarbones. She was a vision in silk and lace, the fabric dancing with flowery designs that blended subtly into a texture with the color of the dress. Louise Engel looked no less the elegant lady she was meant to be. But Baron's attention was on the girl beside the Noblewoman.

Had Haru Yoshioka ever been a maid? A simple, everyday human schoolgirl? Because now, as she seemed to float down the steps, her flowing forget-me-not blue gown brushing her ankles and long brunette hair pinned up, it was hard to imagine her as anything other than the ethereal maiden before him. Her hazel eyes met with his own, and all of a sudden Baron found it very difficult to breath.

"You both look lovely," he said at last, his voice holding a slight tremor.

"Thank you, Baron," Louise smiled. "Thank God Mr. Campbell agreed to extend his time for us. I bet you're regretting not letting me buy you pretty dresses over the years now, aren't you Haru?"

The Maid in question only blushed slightly, her brows furrowed in mild irritation but said nothing. When Muta snapped another picture, Haru visibly tensed. "Don't take my picture!" she quipped, only to be answered with a loud guffaw.

"I have to. I might never get the chance again," the Chef smirked, waving the small Polaroid in the air until the image became clear.

"Come now, let's be on our way. It's a long ride to the Capital City and we don't want to be late now do we?" Baron put on his top hat and coat before offering his arm to Louise, Haru ready to fall into step behind. Just as they were leaving the door, he was stopped by Muta, who put a large hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on a sec, Baron…"

The Noble nodded and turned apologetically to Louise and Haru, urging them to get into the carriage first. As soon as the women were out of earshot, Muta leaned down so that he was level with Baron, his grip on the orange cat's shoulder still firm.

"You've danced enough with Haru today," he said in a low voice that made Baron feel as if it were a warning. "I suggest you give your fiancée a little spin around the ballroom and let other cats have a turn with Haru."

Baron went rigid, his eyes hardening. The implication was not lost on him. "What you're assuming is preposterous, old friend."

The Chef was not intimidated by his stare however, and kept his own gaze equally determined. It spoke of things that he saw and knew more than he liked to know. "Maybe it is. But then…maybe it isn't."

Baron removed Muta's hand before stepping out onto the front steps, his back straight. "I assure you it is, and you'd do well to not rely on gossip among household servants for truth. Whether or not Miss Haru chooses to dance with me when she'll no doubt get countless offers from other suitable gentlemen is her own business."

"She happens to be my friend. And you are too, so it IS my business," Muta replied, a slight edge to his voice.

"Excuse me, I must be going now."

And with that, the Lord of the House left his estate in a troubled mood. It was the first time that he had ever been so short with Muta, and as he sat in the carriage across from Louise and Haru, he couldn't look at either the Lady or the Maid without hearing the chef's accusing voice in his head.

Preposterous. Simply preposterous, he told himself over and over again, until the word itself became preposterous, and a dark feeling settled in his stomach.

* * *

It had been such a long time since she had been in the palace, she had almost forgotten how grand it was. Haru's eyes wandered around the ballroom, taking in the crystal chandeliers, the intricately carved pillars, and the walls that were tastefully painted with what she had once heard to be old fairytales and legends of the Cat Kingdom.

Dinner had just been finished and gentle music was now playing in the background. Baron was now on the dance floor with Louise among numerous other couples, while Haru stayed close by. Her hazel eyes tore away from their graceful waltz to search for the King and Queen. She resisted a smile when she found them, speaking with a few Nobles from across the room.

It had been such a long time, Haru mused, since she last saw Yuki and Lune, the King and Queen of the Cat Kingdom. Of course, when she had been with them last, Lune was the Crown Prince and her supposed fiancé, while Yuki was HER Lady's Maid. Back then, Haru had the title of Princess forced upon her, and Yuki had been her only friend. She knew that the Prince had been in love with the white cat for years, but neither of them could do anything about it then. The status gap had been too great.

Looking now at the perfect picture the two made, Haru was happy that they had at last gotten their happy ending. She had to admit that perhaps being King did have some benefits. She was only glad that the old King was retired. She heard it in passing that the old cat and his advisor, Natori, had been sent on long-term vacation out in the country. She also heard that he had been kicking and screaming all the way.

It was funny where one ended up in life.

The snow white Queen looked a bit restless, standing beside her husband. Her crystal blue eyes constantly scanned the crowd, and Haru resisted the urge to call out to her old friend. She hadn't been able speak with either Lune or Yuki all night, and she quietly wondered if it was even allowed. After all, their roles were now a bit reversed.

Finally, Yuki's eyes landed on Haru, and a bright smile broke across her delicate features. Excusing herself from the King, the Queen quickly made her way to where Haru now stood with a huge grin of her own plastered on her face.

"Oh Haru! I can't believe it's you! I thought I'd never see you again," Yuki said breathlessly, throwing her arms around the maid with no care for public gossip at all. Haru returned the embrace and laughed.

"It's good to see you too, Yuki… or should I say, Your Majesty?"

Yuki scrunched up her pink nose at this. "Please don't. I think I've been 'your Majesty'd' so many times, I might throw my crown at someone's head. Besides, I believe you told me once that we should forego formalities with each other, and I believe it still applies now."

Haru resisted the urge to hug the Queen again. Even now in her elaborate ball gown and jewels, Yuki remained Yuki. Her eyes rested on the other cat's stomach and her hands twitched to press against it.

"Congratulations," she finally said, and the snow white cat blushed.

"Thank you…I can hardly believe it myself."

It had been announced earlier at dinner that the Queen was pregnant with their first child, and everyone was already talking about the heir-to-be.

"You're going to make a wonderful Mother," Haru smiled.

"I hope so. But I'm more interested in you…when I saw you walk in with the Baron Von Gikkingen and Lady Engel, I thought I was dreaming! I never thought you'd become a Lady's Maid."

The brunette shrugged, "Well, I never thought I'd be a cat when I grew up either."

The Queen laughed lightly at that, a sound that Haru didn't even know that she missed. "Oh Haru, we must talk," Yuki said, pulling her to a nearby cushioned seat. "How are you?"

"I can't complain. I mean, really I thought I'd end up worse when I ran away from this place. But Miss Louise is a kind Mistress, and I'm grateful to be in her service." The girl's eyes wandered, unbidden, over to where her Lady was now, still twirling on the dance floor with Baron. Their movements were hypnotizing, and her skirts flared around her. The two of them looked as if they were made for each other, Haru sighed.

"Yes, I recently heard that she and the Baron are engaged to be married," Yuki's voice broke her train of thought. "They do make such a handsome couple." The Queen glanced discreetly over to the Maid, who had not taken her eyes off of Baron and Louise. The look that she had on her face almost broke her heart.

"Yeah, they do," Haru sighed.

She recognized that look…that look of longing and abandoned hopes and resignation. It was a look that she had worn often herself.

"You're in love," Yuki stated bluntly, and the words caused Haru to choke on her own air for a second.

"What? What makes you say that?!" Haru squeaked, her face a shade or two redder.

"Don't try to deny it, you've been sighing all day."

"I only sighed twice!" She blushed even harder when all Yuki did was laugh, and finally she let out her third sigh. "I'm not in love…"

"You're not meant to hide all of your emotions, Haru. You wear your heart on your sleeve, and that's what I've always admired about you. I wonder though, who it could possibly be. Still pining for that Machida?" When Haru snorted Yuki quickly moved on, "the dashing milkman perhaps? A fellow servant? Or maybe it's…" her eyes flicked over in the direction that Haru was staring and her smile faltered a bit, "A Noble Gentlemen?"

Haru averted her gaze and allowed a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes to grace her features. "It doesn't matter what he is because I told you before, I'm NOT in love. I _can't_ be…"

"Oh Haru…"

All of the jovial air in their reunion dissipated, and Haru suddenly felt as if the grand ballroom to be too small and crowded. All of the faces and bright costumes swirled about her, and it felt very hard to breath.

"Haru?" Yuki's gloved hand touched the Maid's shoulder in concern.

"I need some air, will you please excuse me?" Haru asked hurriedly.

"Of course. If it's at all possible, do come and see me and Lune later on this evening. He's been eager to greet you all night as well."

"I will," she nodded before curtsying and walking hurriedly out towards the doors that lead to the Garden outside. She didn't care that she was walking out on duty, or that walking out on the Queen was improper. All Haru wanted was to rip off her fine dress, run away until her legs gave out on her, and scream at the top of her lungs.

* * *

By the time Baron lead Louise back to their table, they were surprised to see it empty. His green eyes returned to the dance floor, wondering if perhaps she had been whisked away by some handsome cat after all for a waltz. The very thought made his fur bristle unexpectedly. Louise didn't seem to notice as she tapped an index finger against her lips worriedly.

"I wonder where she could have wandered off to," She muttered, glancing around the room as if expecting to see her Maid lurking somewhere behind a potted plant.

"I am sure she is around here somewhere," Baron replied, his calm voice contradicting the worry he felt. He wanted to find some excuse to go off and look for her. But before he could, Louise tugged on his sleeve and he found himself looking in her direction.

His ears perked when he thought it could possibly be Haru, but drooped a marginal inch when he saw the King and Queen instead. Both of them bowed as the monarch and his wife approach, smiling in greeting.

"Baron von Gikkingen," King Lune said, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. You're quite the generous philanthropist in the Cat Kingdom and I hear nothing but good things about you."

"I thank you, Your Majesty," Baron replied humbly. "May I introduce my fiancée Miss Louise Engel."

"We offer you our congratulations," Louise curtsied.

"Thank you, Miss Engel. I believe we should also return the favor for your engagement. It is most fortuitous news," the Snow White Queen nodded.

Louise blushed at this, and Barons lips only curved in a tight smile.

"Forgive me for asking but--" The King's inquiry was cut off when a tall, stern looking cat with a mustache approached them.

"Excuse me your Majesty for interrupting," the tall cat said in a deep baritone.

Baron noticed the way his intended stiffened at the sound before turning around.

"Father!" she exclaimed. Baron took in the cat in question and realized that it was indeed, the Viscount Engel himself.

"Viscount, what a pleasant surprise."

"And you as well, Baron…but I suppose you should get used to calling me 'Father' as well," Viscount Engel smiled, then offered the King and Queen his own congratulations. "I'm sorry, I arrived a bit late this evening. Our carriage ran into a bit of trouble on the road."

He then turned to Louise, who had straightened her back noticeably, and wore a very serious look on her pretty face.

"We have much to talk about. But first, Louise, would you care to humor your Father with a waltz?"

"Of course, Sir," she nodded, and followed him onto the dance floor.

"For some reason that felt terribly awkward," Lune laughed, and Baron's attention once more focused on the King and Queen. He silently agreed with them, the discomfort not quite leaving the air quite yet. He felt the inexplicable feeling of dread for the conversation that would no doubt follow when Louise would return with her Father.

"Baron," Lune's voice broke through his ponderings and he blinked once. "We couldn't help but notice that you arrived here with a Lady's Maid. A Miss Haru Yoshioka I believe?"

The orange cat started at this, before recalling Haru's story about her short forced engagement to the Crown Prince. "Yes, she is accompanying Miss Louise tonight. I expect that you have much to talk to her about as well."

"Ah, so she's told you. I'm surprised," Lune admitted.

"From what she's told me, I am the only one who knows fully of what she's been through."

"I regret to say the wrongs my Father inflicted upon Haru were great. For a long while, Yuki and I worried if she would ever be able to open up again."

"I had the chance to speak with her earlier this evening. Although she still seems to be a little bit guarded, I can see that she's slowly becoming her old self," Yuki said gently, her crystal blue eyes studying Baron. It was almost she was seeing right through him, and he tried not to shift under her gaze. "She must think much of you if she told you of her past. Haru's trust is a hard thing to earn."

Baron couldn't help the warmth that washed over him at her words.

"Which brings me to the question that I've been wanting to ask you: Do you know where she is? I'd like to speak with her," Lune said.

"I haven't the slightest," Baron sighed. He and Louise had been mingling and dancing all evening. He hadn't gotten a chance to be near Haru and it seems that now she wandered off somewhere.

"The last I saw of her, she was heading to the royal garden. Said she needed air. I'm not sure if she's still out there though," Yuki offered. "She'll come see us on her own, dear. She promised that she would. It was nice to meet you Baron. You and your fiancée please enjoy yourselves for the rest of the evening."

As the royal couple turned to leave, Baron immediately set off to find Haru. Partly because he suddenly craved her calming presence, away from the numerous nobles and dancing couples, and partly because he wanted to put off chatting with the Viscount for as long as possible.

* * *

She looked as if she stepped out of some fairytale book, sitting there by the fountain beneath the moonlight. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, and her gown spilled over the edge of her stone seat. The sight of her made Baron pause for a moment to admire the otherworldly picture she made.

"Has anyone ever told you that it's rude to stare?"

Her voice broke through his trance and he blinked himself back to awareness. He coughed into his gloved hand uncomfortably for being caught red handed, and moved cautiously to the Maid's side. His shoes clicked on the fine stone path to where she sat until he was only a few feet away from her. All the while, she made no move to look at him.

"Did you need some air too?" she asked.

"Actually, I was looking for you," Baron replied. Haru's eyes fell onto him in surprise, to which he quickly added, "His Majesty and the Queen requested your presence."

"Oh."

She looked a little crestfallen at that. After a moment, Baron sighed and seated himself beside her.

"Aren't you coming back inside? I'm sure a lot of gentlemen are disappointed in not having you for a dance partner right about now."

"No," she scoffed. "I'm afraid that you put up a whole afternoon of dance lessons with me for nothing, Baron."

The Noble frowned at that, and had the irresistible urge to brush the back of his fingers across the pale expanse of her shoulder. "Don't say that…" he said so quietly that it took him a moment to realize that he had said it aloud. Haru heard it too, for she lifted her clear hazel eyes to him and he was sure there could never be a more beautiful shade of color to be found.

"Miss Louise must be waiting for you back inside."

The moment was gone. "I doubt it. She and the Viscount are having a little reunion of sorts."

"The Master is here?" Haru gasped.

"Yes. I expect that he'll want to discuss engagement plans and Miss Louise's dowry later."

"You don't sound too excited about it."

Baron smiled wryly, his eye catching the shimmer of her dress. "I'm not," he replied honestly.

"You should be happy to get married."

"I should," he sighed, then fixed an intense gaze on her. "Were you happy when you found out you were supposed to get married?"

Haru's face hardened. "That's different." her voice sounded hollow. "You know it is. I had no choice, and I was forced to wed someone that I didn't love."

His throat went dry, and he wanted nothing more than to trace ungloved fingers down her cheek. The desire was palpable in the air, the strongest he had ever felt for anyone. "It's not as different as you think."

Haru stared at him, surprised and conflicted. "Maybe I shouldn't have given you my blessing. Not that it really mattered in the end."

"Why? Because I didn't confess my undying love for Louise?" he asked, anger coloring his voice.

"You could at least make it seem less like it's some sort of business investment. Do you care at all about her?"

"…I care."

"Just not the way she cares for you."

Baron felt the frustration build within him the longer he saw the cold settle over Haru's face. He hated the way she looked at him right now. As if he was the wolf wearing sheep's clothing, or the hero she had discovered was nothing more than a normal man.

"You overstep your bounds, Miss Haru. This is not the Human Realm and this is not a Fairytale story. Which means that marriage is not always a result of love and people don't always live happily ever after."

She rose from her seat, her face flushed with anger and worse--hurt. He immediately regretted his words and stood up as well.

"Haru I--"

"I beg your pardon, SIR." she replied in a voice devoid of all emotion. "You out of all people should know that fairytale endings are the last thing I ever expect." She turned her heel to leave, her silks fluttering behind her. "I'm sorry if my words offended. It wasn't my place as a Maid to question your motives."

Baron felt a cold panic set in as the sound of her footsteps fell rapidly against the pavement. Before he could change his mind, he sprinted after her, a gloved hand reaching out to encircle her delicate wrist.

"Wait, Haru!"

She stopped, gazing at him warily when he refused to loosen his grip. "What is it, Sir?"

"I…" And the truth of it was, Baron had no idea what to say, or rather he didn't know what to say first. He wanted to tell her he was sorry, but he didn't know what for. He wanted to beg her not to go back to calling him 'Sir' because it made the distance between them so much greater than it already was. He wanted to tell her that even in her insufferable anger she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on, and he had laid eyes on many beautiful wonders. He wanted to tell her that if things were different he would… he would…

God, how did everything go so wrong so fast? Had this ever really been about Louise Engel?

"I don't know…" he said at last, defeated. "I just don't know, what to do anymore." He cared for Louise. Really he did. And marrying her was the proper thing to do. The right thing. But one look at the girl before him and...he just didn't know anymore.

"Sir?" Her whisper came out without the edge that it had earlier, and he felt that familiar ache in his chest. The one that had plagued him since the moment he saw her step out of that carriage, peeking behind her Mistress. Yoshioka Haru…a Maid. His own fiancée's maid, and God, for this one moment that didn't seem to matter any more. She was so close now, close enough so that his breath sent strands of her dark hair fluttering about her cheeks.

"Please, Haru. Please…it's Baron."

And for one moment, her lips were warm and soft and chaste against his own, and the scent of peaches and spring--the scent of Haru enveloped him. Baron's head was swimming and he wondered if he had too much of the wine, or that perhaps he was dreaming some wonderful dream.

But it only lasted for a moment and the next he was cold and bereft and the sound of retreating footsteps were loud in his ears. Baron stood beneath the moonlight, alone. In the distance, the guests of the ballroom chattered inanely as if nothing had happened, and the crickets rasped dully in the dark. The only thing that told him that Haru had been there at all was the scent of peaches in the air, and the warm tingling that still stained his lips.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Er… this chapter turned out NOTHING like I had planned. Especially the last part. I honestly wasn't sure where it was going to go, but it seemed to write itself and before I knew it, Haru and Baron ended up exploding…

Oh well, they're not perfect. And Baron can't just conform to rules all the time, I expect he has many convictions that he hasn't always been able to voice due to his gentlemanly nature. I'm rambling. Baron, this is all YOUR fault.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **It really keeps me going and helps me keep my resolve in finishing this story. Coming up--More Ghibli cameos! More scandalous drama! More intrigue on the human realm!


	7. The Wizard

**The Lady's Maid**

**By Youkai Yume**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much for being so patient with me. And even more for the wonderful reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Studio Ghibli, and blah blah blah…

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Wizard**

Haru had to guide her Mistress back to her room that night by the arm, as the noblewoman couldn't seem to walk straight and giggled every ten seconds at nothing at all. Apparently, Louise had been convinced to try the catnip wine before they left the Ball, and had found it to her liking. Unfortunately, Louise Engel was not a woman that could hold her liquor very well. She had been chattering nonstop and giggling the whole ride home.

"Oh, I'm sorry Haru," she sighed, a pleasant smile still on her flushed, albeit a bit less red than before, features. "I must look a mess."

"Far from it, Miss," Haru assured, keeping her Mistress steady. It seems that some of the wine was beginning to wear off, and already the Maid could tell that Louise was going to suffer the consequences tomorrow morning.

Once inside, Haru wordlessly began to help Louise out of her elaborate gown, silently counting to herself the laces that went up her corset, and the number of threads that was stitched in her embroidered fabric. Anything to distract her from remembering the feel of Baron's lips on her own.

So far it didn't seem to be working too well.

It wasn't until half an hour later, when Louise had stepped out of her hot bath and Haru was pulling the Lady's nightgown over her head that she realized Louise had grown very quiet herself. She looked at her Mistress's reflection in the mirror, her jade eyes clear from the effects of the wine, but distant in contemplation.

"Miss?" Haru asked carefully. "Are you alright?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine. It's just that…" her voice was strangely soft, like a distant sparrow in the summer breeze.

"Are you sick? Do you want me to get some water?"

"No. Nothing like that. I've just been thinking…" And at that Haru felt a dread grow inside of her but bit her lower lip, "About Baron…"

The dread grew ten fold, followed by an ocean of guilt. 'She knows,' Haru thought frantically, and held her breath as her eyes trained on Louise's reflection in the mirror.

"I know he cares for me. But am I mistaking kindness for affection?"

"And…And what makes you think that, Miss?" Haru swallowed, her hands frozen on the hem of Louise's shift. "Did he say anything at the ball or…" She nearly choked on her next words, realizing that perhaps her and Baron's little meeting in the Garden hadn't gone unseen, "or did something happen?"

"Hm? No, he didn't say or do anything. In fact, I had a really nice time, and he was nothing than the perfect escort," Louise smiled, causing Haru to sigh in relief. "Still…" she continued. "Sometimes, when we're in each other's company, I feel as if his mind and thoughts are…elsewhere. Like he's standing right next to me and yet I can't reach him."

Louise glanced down at the Maid, her cheeks still slightly pink. "Baron knows of my feelings. But do you think he feels the same, Haru?"

The insecurity in her voice and the honest look in her jade irises breaks Haru's heart all over again. She bites the inside of her cheek until she tastes the tang of blood, wondering how on earth she could look her Mistress in the eye and tell her pretty lies. She wonders how, even now as she stands beside possibly her closest friend, that despite everything, she still didn't want to take back that kiss that Baron had stolen from her. Her first kiss.

So instead, she smiles warily back, places gentle fingers on the Lady's shoulders, and says, "He'd be a fool not to."

And that, was the complete and utter truth.

Louise smiles and thanks her, and Haru wants to cry and tell her that it was the last thing that her Mistress should do. But she says nothing after that, only blowing out the candles and wills the shadows and nightmares to prey on her tonight so that Louise may dream sweet dreams instead.

* * *

It's long past midnight now, and Baron had yet to move from his desk. His hands are folded solemnly in front of his face, while his normally brilliant emerald eyes stared vacantly into the fireplace. He had yet to change out of his suit, but at the moment, Baron hardly cared.

His lips still burned with scorching feeling of a kiss that should never have been.

"Damn it!" He cursed under his breath, standing up so abruptly that his chair clattered to the floor behind him. "Damn it!" The curse came again, louder this time, and it echoed around his study darkly. His feet began a steady pacing, his tail swished back and forth in consternation.

What had he done? What in the world had he been thinking? 'I hadn't been thinking,' he smiled wryly to himself. He had been going on instinct and the heat of the moment and on pure, unadulterated WANT. And that was the rub, wasn't it? He was a Noble, a Baron, with expected roles and responsibilities and duty and honor. He wasn't supposed to want. At least not THIS kind of want that burned and consumed and made him ache for more.

He wasn't supposed to want her. But he did…he DID want Haru, and for that one terrifying moment, he had given in.

A humorless chuckle escaped Baron's lips and he slunk onto his couch, head in his hands. He had given in for only a second--a glorious, bittersweet second--and for what? He was engaged to be married, and the guilt ate him up because Louise was a good woman, who deserved better but chose him instead. And the Viscount…dear lord, he had to grit his teeth and accept his gratitude on being such a perfect candidate to be Louise's husband. He had betrayed the Engels' trust, and Haru…he felt himself unable to breath at the mere thought of her hatred of him. And why shouldn't she? He had basically forced himself and his uncontrollable feelings on her and worst case scenario, she'd leave Louise and walk out of his life forever.

And maybe that would be best…

But…

His heart pounded in his chest--hadn't stopped pounding since he stood with Haru under the moonlight. He briskly walked down the out of his study, down the hallway, and straight down to the servant's quarters, making sure not to make too much noise as to wake the other servants. He didn't know what he was doing, or why he was here, or what he was going to say. But he had to see her, to make it right, even if it was impossible. He had to try.

He knocked once, twice. "Miss Haru," he whispered just loud enough so that she could hopefully hear. "Miss Haru!"

A minute stretched in silence, before Baron decided to try knocking again, determined to see the Maid. Before he could start pounding however, the door opened just a crack, revealing a sliver of Haru's wary face.

"You really shouldn't be down here so late, Sir," Haru whispered.

"Haru, we need to talk about what happened--"

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing to talk about," she replied quickly, moving to close the door. Baron stopped her before she could do it, forcing it open while she looked at him with confused eyes.

"Yes. There is, and I can't ignore it any longer. And neither can you."

She didn't let him in, but she no longer tried to force the door closed. He continued, "I know this is wrong, and that nothing can come out of this. But…it FEELS right, and I know it shouldn't." Baron's voice was now a low, desperate whisper, his emerald irises searching her for any sign of reaction. "Tell me you feel it too, Haru…"

Hazel eyes blinked rapidly, as if trying to keep back tears. She averted her gaze so that they stared at the wooded floor, and Baron never felt more inadequate than he did now, standing in front of Haru in her sleeping gown and he, still in his formal suit.

Finally, she looked him square in the eyes, frightened but firm. "I do feel it."

His heart leapt into his chest, but before he could define what emotion he was feeling at the moment she shook her head.

"But it doesn't matter, because the truth of it is this: Miss Louise is my Mistress, and I love and respect her a great deal. So you're going to marry her and be happy together, and forget about me. Please…please just forget about me."

"…Are you going to leave?" he found himself asking; his voice hoarse in his throat.

"I don't know. Will that make you forget?" Haru inquired, her words equally quiet.

He didn't answer her, his eyes downcast and his fist clenched tightly by his side. He had been expecting this, what else could he have expected? Still…it HURT, honest to goodness felt like he was dying hurt.

Haru gently began to close her door, and Baron didn't try to stop her. "Thank you for the dance lesson today, Sir," were the last words she said before the door clicked shut in his face. It was over before it had even begun…whatever it was.

* * *

She had been relieved from duty for the day early this Sunday, so Haru wandered out to the meadow not too far from the estate. She took nothing with her, save for the clothes on her back and a small bundle wrapped in worn cloth, and walked for hours, barefoot on the grass until the sun began to set and she sat there on that hillside to watch.

Carefully, she unwrapped the package in her lap. The dandelion Baron had given her a little some time ago, swayed in the breeze. She wrapped her fingers around the small pot, as if the act alone would give her strength.

So…this was it. This was what people wrote songs and poems about and what men died for in war. This was love. She wondered if half of them had ever really been in love, otherwise they'd know it hurt and wouldn't have hyped it up as much. Haru brought the dandelion closer to her lips, and gently blew. The seeds danced against the sunlight; floated on the wind. She wished for nothing this time, only thought how wonderful it would be if all of her worries could be carried away like that…forgotten on a whim. People would be much happier if they were all dandelions.

"There you are," a gruff voice panted from behind her. "You wander out any further and you'll get lost, Chicky."

"Hello, Muta," Haru said, not turning to look at him as he plopped unceremoniously down next to her. The earth shook with his weight.

"The sun's setting," he commented after a long pause.

"Yeah. Isn't it pretty?"

"I've seen better."

"Hm. When I was eleven I visited Tokyo Tower with my Mom. The security guards told us that it was about to close, but they let us stay there an extra while longer, just to watch the sun set. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen."

The large cat beside her studied her for a moment, before sighing heavily. "Something happened, didn't it, Haru?"

"Nothing happened," she replied tonelessly, and at once tasted the lie.

"Okay. Nothing happened."

She was sure Muta tasted it too, and was grateful that he didn't say 'I told you so.' Still…

"I'm such an idiot, Muta," Haru whispered. "I honestly thought that I could just write it off as a silly crush and go on pretending. Now look at the mess I've made."

"Don't blame yourself, kid. If emotions were meant to be controlled, everything would be a lot easier," the Chef said wisely, patting Haru on the back. "I'm only sorry I couldn't protect you."

A mirthless laugh escaped her, and she shook her head. "Sometimes I wish I'd never saved Prince Lune from that truck. I wish I'd never laid eyes on Baron and I wish I could take it all back," she confessed bitterly, and was surprised at her own words. But she couldn't stop now, and Muta didn't stop her either. "I wish…I wish I'd gone with Hiromi to watch that corny Shrek sequel on the weekend like she asked me to. I wish I'd given Machida that stupid burnt chocolate on Valentine's day instead of chickening out at the last minute. I wish I came into class on time for once so Sensei couldn't rub it in my face any more.

"I wish…" At that point, Haru realized that the fur on her cheeks were quite damp and she had started crying. She buried her face in her knees and felt all of her wishes rise into her throat like acid. Perhaps she should have saved them all for that dandelion after all. "I wish my Mom were here…"

And as Muta moved his hand up and down her back awkwardly, not quite sure how to comfort a homesick, heartbroken girl, Haru curled further inside herself and willed herself to disappear. They stayed like that for a while until it grew cold.

Muta stood up first, his lips pressed together in a thin line, as if debating whether or not to let the words that collected in his mouth to escape. Finally, with a heavy sigh, he looked down at the girl and gave in.

"You know…there might be a way…"

"…Huh?" She looked up with a tear streaked face.

"A way," he repeated, his tail lashing in discomfort. "A way to fix all this. A way for you to go back."

Go back. That could mean a lot of things. Go back to the Manor, go back to the palace, go back to the human world and live her days as a house cat…but somehow she knew that wasn't at all what he meant. Haru's eyes widened; her heart caught in her throat. Surely he couldn't mean…"Meet me in the kitchen when the whole house is asleep," Muta told her solemnly before starting his trek back to the Von Gikkingen Estate. "I'll wait for you."

* * *

The town looked so much more different at night, Haru thought, pulling the dark cloak around her tighter. Ahead of her, Muta walked on in silence, a cloak of his own draped across his large shoulders. She almost wanted to cling onto the swaying cloth on his back, just to soothe the uneasy feeling in her gut. Dark alleys still felt creepy no matter what world you were in.

Finally, they stopped at their destination, and Haru lifted a confused brow when she saw the familiar sign hanging on the door.

"I don't think hats are the solution," she said, deadpan. Muta gave her a look that told her it was in no way a joke. She straightened herself immediately.

"Just stay quiet, and let me do all the talking, okay?"

He knocked for a good minute or two before a familiar feminine voice answered from the other side.

"Sorry! But the Hat Shop is closed now!" The door creaked open a sliver, revealing a rather grumpy looking Hatter girl. Her dark brown eyes widened when she saw who it was. "Muta! What are you doing here so late?" The door opened wider to reveal a certain Maid standing behind the fat cat. "Miss Haru? You're here too?"

"Sorry to disturb you at this hour, Sophie," Muta bowed. "But is Pendragon in?"

Sophie's demeanor suddenly grew tense. She glanced back and forth at the Maid and Chef before her, her eyes hesitant.

"It's important," Muta added, and she eventually nodded at them to come inside.

"Please come in."

They were lead through the back door of the hat shop and across a small courtyard to another door on the other side. Haru couldn't stop the nervousness from rising, and wondered where Sophie was taking them, why Muta was so quiet, and who this Pendragon was and how he could possibly help her.

Sophie ushered them inside the room, where they climbed a few short stairs up to what looked like a homey little living space. Haru glanced around, seeing little weird knick knacks and baubles here and there, and stacks of books on the walls. In the corner, a fireplace glowed dimly in the dark, and Haru blinked once when she thought it flickered blue for a second. The entire place was meticulously clean.

"Sophie?" A kitten with messy, red fur sat up from his position on the couch. He looked vaguely sleepy, but curious. "Who are they? Customers, this late?"

"Yes, Markle. Can you please go and fetch Howl for me?"

He nodded and gave one last questioning look at Haru and Muta before bounding up the stairs.

"Muta, what's going on?" Haru finally asked, the suspense killing her. "Why are we here? Who's this Pendragon, or Howl or whatever? How's he going to help me?"

Sophie gave the large cat a look that clearly said 'you didn't tell her?' He turned to give the Maid a bit of an amused smile.

"You ever seen or read Wizard of Oz, Kid?"

"What, is he a Wizard? Is he going to give me silver slippers and make me tap my heels three times?" She asked wryly.

"I don't know if he's going to give you silver slippers. Besides, Glinda did the 'there's no place like home' bit."

Haru choked on her own air for a minute. "A WIZARD? He's a magic spells with robes and the pointy hat WIZARD?!"

"Sans the pointy hat and robes. They're so tacky," came a smooth, masculine purr. Haru's attention turned to a tall, handsome cat dressed in a white silk shirt and black slacks descending down the stairs. He had fine, golden fur and the most piercing sapphire eyes she had ever seen that twinkled mysteriously in the dark. His ear gave a slight twitch, causing the green stone of his earring to catch the firelight briefly.

"Let me introduce myself. I am the Great Wizard Howl Pendragon," he greeted with a grand, sweeping bow that had Sophie Hatter noticeably rolling her pretty eyes. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Miss…?"

"Haru," the Maid answered nervously. "Yoshioka Haru."

He nodded once, smiling pleasantly before turning to the large cat beside her. "Always nice to see you again, Muta."

"Skip the pleasantries, Howl. The little lady here needs your help."

"I know," he said airily, studying Haru for a moment. "And I have a feeling I know exactly what too. But humor me. Just exactly how can I be of service to you, my dear?"

Haru shifted on the spot, her fingers wringing under the cloak. "I…I want to go home. I want my life back…as a human…"

"I was afraid of that," Howl sighed. "Come, come. There's no need to stand in the doorway like that, have a seat."

"I'll put on some tea," Sophie offered, moving to the small kitchen as they moved over to the couches.

"Are you sure you can help me?" Haru asked after Sophie left the room.

"Yes. But this isn't some idle matter. The process could be potentially dangerous if it isn't done right. So before I go any further, I need to know if this is what you really want." The Wizard's gaze was intense and darker than the merry twinkle she saw earlier, causing Haru to shiver slightly.

Despite that, she felt a firm resolve settle inside of herself and nodded mutely.

"Very well then." He stood up and went back upstairs. "Please wait here a moment."

Haru squirmed in her seat and wondered what it was she just got herself into. Muta placed a comforting hand on hers and she smiled weakly back.

"I had a feeling you were from the human realm but I didn't think you were actually human," Sophie said softly as she came back with tea. "Don't worry. Howl may be a little bit flamboyant sometimes, but he's a very skilled sorcerer. You're in good hands, Miss Haru," she assured her, handing her a teacup.

"Thank you," the Maid nodded. "I didn't realize there were such things as wizards."

"And witches too," Sophie smiled. "The world is rife with magic, no matter where you go. It's just a matter of knowing where to look for it, that's all. There are plenty of witches and warlocks here. Why, Madame Yubaba practices quite a bit of the dark arts herself in supposed secret, and of course there's the Witch of the Waste. I can't decide which one is uglier."

Haru had no idea who she was talking about, but the entire thing intrigued her. She didn't know why she didn't consider magic to be a part of this world. After all, they were a bunch of walking talking cats. What isn't unusual or magical about it?

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Howl's voice interrupted. He came back with a worn book in one hand a small bottle the size of his fist in the other. Both of them were placed gingerly on the table; Howl began flipping through the pages of what Haru suspected was a spell book, and muttered under his breath. Finally, he found just the page he was looking for and looked up at his expectant clients.

"Now, listen carefully. The spell that I'm about to cast will turn you back into a human--"

'Well, that doesn't sound at all complicated,' Haru thought.

"--However, it's not going to do any good unless you're completely clear-minded and…cleansed."

"I…bathe regularly," she said slowly, not sure what he meant. Howl's expression hardened.

"Let me put this another way. The Cat Kingdom and the Human Realm are two separate worlds. There are strict laws and regulations to keep the two apart. Cats can travel back and forth between them, yes, but they can't assume upright form nor can they talk to humans when they're in the Human World.

"Likewise, a human cannot keep their form when entering the Cat Kingdom, as I'm sure you're fully aware of. If a human only stays briefly in our world and returns to the Human Realm before the change becomes permanent, eventually the memories of them ever being here will fade, and thus secures the line of separation.

"In your case, Miss Haru, you can't go back mainly because you've stayed here too long and have become one of us. Therefore your memories can no longer be erased of this place even if you went to the human realm. It's what prevents you from turning into a human when you go back and what keeps you here. The magic that separates our two worlds won't allow you to keep them without endangering the balance."

Haru let his words soak in, trying to mull out what he was really trying to tell her. So far, she didn't really like what she understood.

"But I could talk to cats before I came here."

"True, there are those with the rare sixth sense, but they are few and far in between. None of them know fully of our world and it's safer this way."

"So…what you're saying is, I'm stuck because I know too much?"

"Sort of," Howl smiled warily. He tapped a slender finger on the small bottle, and Haru found herself staring at the crimson liquid swirling within. Red and dark, as blood. "Tell me Haru, could you leave it all right now without any regrets? Is there nothing for you here? No possessions, no friends, no attachments? Tell me Miss Yoshioka Haru…what is it that keeps you here?"

Haru's eyes widened and she opened her mouth, only to close it again. It would be a lie if she said she had nothing here. She thought of Yuki and Lune, and the kittens that they'd soon have…Yuki had promised to send pictures of them and she had so wanted to see. She thought of Toto taking her on little flights when he thought no one was looking and his engaging stories on Sunday afternoons. She thought of Louise, her kind Mistress and the first time she first helped her into the Maid's uniform and told her she looked adorable in the outfit. She thought of Baron…and his gentle emerald green eyes and the way his arms folded around her when they danced.

Then she looked over at Muta, who was staring at her solemnly and felt his hand tighten around hers. Her safe harbor amidst a storm. She loved them all. She did. She couldn't lie and say she had nothing.

"I want you think really hard about them," Howl remarked, his words firm, "Because those are the things that you are going to have to willingly give up in order to go home. Those are the things you have to forget."

"What?" She looked up in surprise at the golden cat before her, and saw that he was entirely serious.

"This potion," he held up the bottle, "Will erase your memories of your experience here, including the people you've met leaving only your memories as a human."

"But, how can I possibly do that?!" She couldn't fathom giving up any of her memories for anything, despite how painful they were. At the moment, she knew it might have been easier, but now, faced with the actual decision, she felt reluctant to erase them, as they were now a part of her.

"You MUST, Haru. It's the only way. And more than that, if you don't focus solely on those attachments and memories when drinking the potion, you could lose some memories, but not all of them and still be stuck as a cat. Or worse, without any specification at all, the potion could erase all of your life's memories, and you could become a blank slate."

Haru gasped and Howl's sapphire eyes danced in the firelight. "I told you it could become potentially dangerous. If you aren't one hundred percent committed to this, then I suggest we stop here."

She worried her lower lip between her sharp teeth, her heart thundering in her chest. Haru looked over to Muta, whose eyes were narrowed in extreme worry and sadness. He returned her gaze with a tense look.

"I don't like this," the large cat admitted. "But it's your call, Kid."

Haru sighed. She wanted to go home, really she did. But the thought of not remembering him…any of them…

"There isn't another way?" She asked dejectedly at Howl.

"I'm afraid not," came his grim reply. He held out the bottle to her, a blatant command to make her choice.

After a long, agonizing moment, Haru reached out and closed her fingers around the round, glassy vial. It was cool to the touch in her hand. The intricate label on it read "Tabula Rasa."

"Alright then," Howl breathed, straightening in his seat. "Don't drink it yet. Wait until after I've cast the spell."

"Will…will this whole thing happen right away?" Her question came out hoarse.

"No. Actually it's all very gradual. After I cast the spell, you have about twenty-four hours to consume the potion. Your memories will leave you bit by bit over the next week. Once all your memories of the Cat Kingdom are gone, you'll wake up back in your own world as if all of this was just a midsummer night's dream."

"But wouldn't that be dangerous, you know, if she walks around for the next couple of days with her cup only half full?" Muta grunted beside her.

"That's why I'm counting on you to keep a close eye on her, my friend," Howl nodded. "This is all a very delicate situation, and everything must be done right. Let's not think about the 'or else'." Slowly, the Wizard stood up and motioned for Haru to do the same, so that they were standing in a clear space on the living room floor.

"Sophie, I forgot the crushed Willow leaves…can I count on you to get them?"

"Don't worry, after our last fiasco with misplaced potions, I've labeled everything," Sophie huffed, and then her face softened. "Are you sure you want to go through with this, Howl? A spell like this can leave you very ragged."

Haru watched as the Wizard placed a gentle hand against Sophie's cheek, running through her silver fur. There was no mistaking the tenderness that could only be held between two lovers. The sight of them made her ache as she was reminded of she and the Baron in the King's Garden. "I'll be fine, _Cariad_. You know this is nothing compared to the other things I've done before."

"Show off," Sophie sighed heavily before going off to fetch the crushed Willow leaves.

"Sophie…you're so cruel!" Howl whined, then turned serious once more as he faced Haru. "Ahem. Now, there's a couple details I want to go over before we start. Muta, you should take notes." He smiled at the Maid's extremely nervous aura and chuckled. "Have no fear, Miss Haru. It won't hurt."

"I'll do it even if it does." In fact, she knew the pain she'd have to endure wasn't going to be physical at all.

"You're a much braver person than I am," he remarked. "Are you ready?"

She held her chin high, her hazel eyes determined. "Yes."

* * *

Dawn was just over the horizon when they finally left Hatter's Hat Shop. The two of them walked side by side, a strange tension in the air. Haru's body still tingled slightly from the spell, and from beneath her cloak, she fingered the potion bottle absently. She wasn't quite ready to drink it yet.

Muta had tried to hand Howl a sack of gold coins earlier in payment, but the Wizard wouldn't take any of it, insisting that it was on the house. Then Muta told him "I'm no Welsher!" To which Howl had replied, "That's vaguely insulting, considering I AM Welsh!" And well…

Haru wanted to laugh, but the sound got choked in her throat and made the ache in her chest hurt all the more. She looked at Muta, who lumbered silently beside her and thought of how much she was going to MISS this cat beside her. Then she thought 'No, I won't, because I won't even remember him.' Clearly, he still wore an expression that told of her he almost regretted bringing her here in the first place now that he knew what had to be done. But what's done is done, and she never realized how selfless he was and wanted to hug him tightly against her.

"Muta?" She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you…"

A low rumbling sound escaped him and he turned conflicted eyes to her. "I hate this, you know?"

"Then…then why'd you let me go through with it?"

"Because, Chicky," he closed his eyes and walked ahead. "I couldn't stand to see you in pain."

They were both silent after that.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Despite the serious nature of this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it. Howl and Sophie always cheer me up. Things are picking up. Some notes on this chapter:

- Obviously all of our guest characters today were from Howl's Moving Castle. Initially, I wasn't going to include them at all, but they wheedled their way in any way. Sophie went from just a brief cameo in Chapter 2 to a rather crucial role of this fic.

- "I'm no welsher" or "Don't welsh on me now" is a saying that usually pertains to someone skipping out on repaying money. Usually on a bet or gamble. Howl, in the book, is from Wales.

- Howl calls Sophie "Cariad" which means "my love" in Welsh.

- The flicker of blue in the fireplace refers to Calcifer, the fire demon.

- Tabula Rasa (the label on the potion) means "blank slate" in Latin.

- The Willow in general, is symbolic, and means 'forsaken love' in the language of flowers.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **And thanks so much for all of your feedback on the previous chapter. Stick around, this story's not finished yet!


End file.
